Short Ero Stories from Code Geass
by C.C. Loves Lemons
Summary: A collection of one-shot orgies from Code Geass. Contains lots of hot lemons, yuri, lolis, and some half/brother, half/sister royal incest. Read at your own peril.
1. The Messiah's Rough Day

Ok, I lied. The only girls in this one-shot are C.C., Kallen, Villetta and Milly. But I will include Kaguya, Shirley, and maybe Anya in my other one-shots. This one-shot _will _be parallel to my AU. But I also have two other one-shots planned that are canon. This one-shot is set in the future, whereas a lot has already occurred (the main thing is that Orange-kun and Villetta have already sworn their loyalty to Lelouch). Definitely some spoilers here, so you've been warned.

Male: Lelouch

Females: C.C., Kallen, Villetta, Milly

Enjoy!

* * *

_**"We interrupt your scheduled broadcast to inform you of this urgent news. We are broadcasting live outside of the Britannian Military Base of Area 11. Knight of Nine, Lady Nonette Enneagram, has disappeared from the base as of 2300 hours two days ago. She is now filed as 'Missing' and no clues as to her whereabouts have been discovered. Should any personnel discover Her Ladyship's whereabouts, please call or inform your local policemen! This may pertain to the safety of Britannia itself. I repeat, please inform your local policemen of any information that you may find regarding Lady Nonette Enneagram's whereabouts. And look! Re-instated Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald has appeared to make an official statement! Lord Gottwald, what has..."  
**_

Lelouch shut off the T.V. and leaned forward on the smooth leather couches. He laid the remote on the mahogany coffee table and took a sip of his cognac. His facial expression remained neutral. _So now Nonette's disappeared, huh? Such a pity... I wonder what she's up to? And now that Suzaku has disappeared as well...  
_

"You're worried, aren't you?" C.C. looked over at Lelouch from the adjacent couch. She sipped her cognac appreciatively. "About your friend, Suzaku."

Lelouch sighed,"It's not just that. The Black Knights are expanding, I have two loyal followers that have infiltrated the Britannian Military Base, Zero is being regarded as the next Messiah...everything on the outside seems to be going well for me."

Lelouch took another sip of his cognac. Despite being on the Student Council, Lelouch didn't worry too much about being caught. He had much more important things to worry about. Starting from his life with the Ashfords, Lelouch had always found a glass of fine cognac to be quite relaxing. And Lelouch was in desperate need of some relaxation after night after night of working on bringing down Britannia.

"But you and I both know that that is not the case." Lelouch continued. He stared fiercely into the calm depths of C.C.'s golden eyes. "Suzaku has disappeared and the whole world is looking for him. Cornelia remains intact, and I am not any closer to revealing the truth of my mother's death. And now this..."

Lelouch closed his eyes and assumed his 'thinking pose', as he tried to calculate what his enemies' next moves might be. When he opened his orbs of amethyst, C.C. was right in front of his face, her eyes a few inches from his.

"You need to relax Lelouch." C.C. soothed. "Whatever happens, I'll be next to you. Don't forget, we have a contract."

"Hmph! A contract that you have not yet informed me of my dues." Lelouch said, irritated. "I can't jus-"

_Swoosh!_

The door to the Student Council room slid open. Villetta Nu appeared in the doorway.

"My Lord."

"You may enter, Major Villetta." Lelouch closed his eyes. "What news do you bring?"

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Lelouch opened his eyes. "Very well. Inform Orange of these new developments."

"Yes! My Lord!" Villetta turned to leave.

"Lelouch, we should be going as well." C.C. pulled a reluctant Lelouch to his feet, a coy look on her face. Villetta bowed and waited for Lelouch to pass first, but C.C. stuck out her foot. Of course the physically incumbent Lelouch tripped.

"AH!" Lelouch caught himself on the way down, and found himself face to face with a surprised Villetta.

"Uhh...My Lord?" Villetta said tentatively below him. Lelouch was straddling her around her thighs, making his Imperial Babymaker hit right upon her sensitive clitoris.

"Oh!" As Lelouch hurried to get up, he felt himself getting crushed by C.C.'s weight. "What are you doing, C.C.?"

Her warm hands began to rub his back and chest. C.C. moved her smooth, soft lips next to Lelouch's ear and nipped it. "I told you you need to relax. I'm sure Villetta won't mind helping out. Right?"

C.C. winked at the shocked woman, and nuzzled Lelouch's neck.

"What are you saying C.C.?" Lelouch cried. "I-We can't just...do it...and especially not mmmmmpphhhhhh..."

Skillful slender fingers turned Lelouch's chin towards the seductive C.C. and her warm, moist lips caught Lelouch's smooth ones.

Lelouch surprisingly found himself feeling...hard. C.C.'s hands had moved to caress his penis and Villetta's vagina at the same time. The world seemed to start to revolve around only the three of them, on the plush violet carpet of the Student Council Room. Villetta's moans...wait! The Student Council Room?

As if on cue, the door slid open and Milly and Kallen walked in.

"Oh MY GOD!..." Kallen's hands covered her face. A scarlet flush spread over as she turned to leave.

"Uhhh..." Lelouch's face was horrified at being caught. His eyes widened in fear.

"Oh MY!" A coy smirk appeared on Milly's face as she bent down. "Are we intruding on something, Lulu?"

Lelouch stared at her, no answer forming in his head. C.C.'s hands suddenly withdrew from her prior engagements and she bound over to the escaping Kallen.

"Oh Kallen, don't be so shy." C.C. whispered in the redhead's ears. "We all know you enjoy Lelouch's company. So do a bunch of us."

C.C. held Kallen around the waist with one arm, and reached beneath the redhead's short black skirt to touch the already moist panties.

"No STOP!" Kallen struggled against the witch's touch, but C.C.'s centuries of exercise had paid off. Undeterred by Kallen's reluctance, C.C. held the redhead as her other hand touched the keypad that would lock the door.

"But Kallen," C.C. murmured,"you're already so wet."

Kallen's cries of protests fell on deaf ears. C.C.'s experienced fingers drifted back under the redhead's skirt and rubbed the hardened clitoris through the soft, wet fabric. Her other hand began caressing Kallen's large breasts. Soon, the fire brand's cries of protest turned to moans of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had started to get up from Villetta, but Milly suddenly reached out a hand and pulled his penis down. Shouting as a man does when he doesn't expect his jewel sac to touched, Lelouch quickly re-straddled Villetta.

"You're so naughty, Lelouch." Milly preached. She rubbed up and down through the fabric causing Lelouch to grit his teeth. "I think we'll have to teach you a lesson."

Milly assumed C.C.'s previous position on Lelouch. Her lips moved ceaselessly across Lelouch's neck and her hands continued to move seductively across his dick. Growing harder, Lelouch felt a fierce desire course through him. His hands gently grabbed Villetta's soft breasts.

How had he not noticed this before? All these beautiful women right in front of him...and he didn't even notice. Villetta's breasts were the softest he'd ever felt, but her large nipples were hardening under his caress. Her sweet cocoa-skin mixed with lots of cream, her long silvery hair...And Milly was a fine specimen as well. Her large breasts, bigger than even Villetta's, were rubbing against his back as she continued to nuzzle him. Losing himself to his inner beast, Lelouch took her chin in one hand and began thrusting his tongue into her sweet mouth. Milly moaned and her hands increased speed on the handjob. Teasingly, Lelouch turned back around to face Villetta, leaving Milly with an empty mouth.

Lelouch stared deeply in Villetta's pale gold eyes. He let go of her tits, and got up, leaving the wet woman and Milly on the floor. Lelouch loosened his collar and looked down hungrily at the both of them...

Barely four feet away, C.C. had succeeded in taking off Kallen's skirt and had shoved the black thong aside, revealing a dripping wet red slit. Soon, Kallen's top was off as well, her firm breasts clasped in the black sports bra. Moaning impatiently, Kallen pulled off the obstructing undergarment, and turned around. She pressed her lips against C.C.'s and worked on pulling off C.C.'s skirt as well.

As soon as C.C.'s skirt and uniform were out of the way, Kallen got on her knees and began licking the sweet and sour wetness escaping from C.C.'s cunt. C.C. smirked seductively down at Kallen and began thrusting her hips into the eager girl's mouth. Sensing C.C.'s horniness, Kallen moved her tongue up the witch's vagina and found the small but erect nub of desire. Kallen began to suck on it and trumphantly heard C.C. gasp.

Meanwhile, Lelouch, Milly and Villetta had all succeeded in taking off all their clothes, and Villetta and Milly proceeded to lick Lelouch's penis on all fours. Their sweet asses sticking up in the air, their large breasts haning down...Lelouch leaned against the couch in comfort as the Milly sucked his length and Villetta licked his sacs. He glanced over at C.C. and Kallen, and felt his Royal Babymaker grow harder and larger.

_That witch..._

C.C. was licking Kallen's soaked slit, as the hot red-head stood on all fours. C.C.'s hands were moving all around Kallen's sweet cunt...until she gently caressed the flesh around Kallen's tiny asshole. Kallen let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure, and began moaning even louder as C.C.'s tongue probed her tiny rose hole. Giving herself up to Desire, C.C. gently plunged at finger into Kallen's wet pussy, knowing that the girl was still a virgin. She slid another finger in, as the redhead's opening had widened due to all the foreplay she was being exposed to. Gently at first, then gaining considerable speed and strength, Kallen felt the witch's fingers deep inside her...her hot tongue prodding her sensitive asshole. Unable to contain herself, Kallen reached down and pulled on her own small red cherry nipples. Without warning, her body began to vibrate and sing, before she exploded in ecstasy. Sweetish-sour viscous liquid dripped out of her pussy and asshole. Not one to waste anything, C.C. lapped all of it up.

Lelouch turned his gaze away from the two to stop himself from cumming too soon. "That's enough." he commanded to Villetta and Milly. "I'll pleasure you two now."

Milly was first. Lelouch kissed her gently, before moving down to her sexy slit. He took her clitoris gently with his tongue and heard her scream in ecstasy. Villetta hungrily pushed her lips onto Milly's and gripped her large nipples with one hand, while fingering herself with the other. Milly's vagina was shaven with a small patch of hair above her puffed out pink cunt. Lelouch continued to suck her sweet clit, while he stuck a finger inside her warm, tight he looked up, he could see Milly and Villetta making out, while Villetta's fingers kept touching and probing her own vagina.

As Kallen recovered from her first orgasm with another person, C.C. set her sights on Lelouch's large dick. _I can see why Charles needed 108 wives...if Lelouch got that from his father..._

C.C. left the gasping Kallen by the door, and moved over back to Lelouch. She none-too-gently gripped his cock and began eagerly watchingthe raven head squirm and plunge deeper into Milly. In response, Milly reached her hands out over her head, and began milking Villetta's large tits_. _Soon, Milly too felt the great ecstasy of an orgasm and lay on the floor gasping for breath.

Lelouch pushed Villetta onto the smooth cool couch, away from the soft violet carpet that now had drops of sweet release dotting the area.

"I'm on a pill..." Villetta moaned in anticipation.

Lelouch rubbed his giant head against the older woman's soaking entrance, before gently pushing in. They moaned loudly in sync, as Lelouch felt his sensitive cock getting squeezed in all directions by her steaming hot wet walls. Sex is good.

Villetta felt Lelouch's hands covering her nipples and squeezing none-too-gently. His monster cock, one that he had undoubtedly inherited from the royal blood line, was banging her...in and out, in and out...sometimes the clumsy teen would miss the entrance in impatience, and the hard head would nudge against her clit. C.C. had returned to administering to the stirring Kallen's body, her firm breasts, her small nipples, her sweet cunt...oh God!

Regretting ever looking in their direction, Villetta felt her sweet release coming too soon.

"Oh my GOD! Oh MY! I'm COMING!"

Not one to take pleasure quietly, Villetta's screams of pleasure were quicky muffled by Lelouch penis entering her mouth. He frowned down at her. The meaning was clear..._keep quiet._

Although she was spent, Villetta quickly cleaned off her juices, mixed with Lelouch's pre-cum off of his giant cock. It was amazing how he had such good endurance...

Tired, Villetta lay next to Milly as the two recuperated from Lelouch's skillful administrations.

Suddenly, Lelouch felt himself getting shoved onto the floor, by C.C. She fired a foxy smile at him, as an eager Kallen thrust her soaking slit into his mouth. C.C. gently edged herself down on Lelouch, pushing his monster dick into her small asshole. Unable to see anything, Lelouch could only feel C.C.'s tight butt swallowing his giant length. It felt heavenly.

Even more aroused than before, Lelouch harshly thrust his tongue into Kallen's puffy cunt, and remembering what he had seen C.C. do before, he reached a finger into her lubricated asshole and began pumping. Meanwhile, above him, C.C. and Kallen thrust down eagerly on Lelouch, and thrust their tongue eagerly into the others' mouths. Their arms wrapped around each other, and the tits touching, the breasts smooshing against one another.

For centuries, C.C. had engaged in sex with several different men. But this cock...Lelouch's monster prick felt soooo good up her alley. C.C. slid up and down harder on the monster, as Kallen shoved her vagina deeper in Lelouch, flooding his mouth with her sweet juices.

After pleasuring four women, Lelouch felt it was fine to release himself soon. Kallen's eager moans and hard thrusts soon exploded into another orgasm. Her thick release went down his throat as he eagerly swallowed her load. C.C.'s tight ass was also doing a number on him, his dick felt like it was going to explode soon. Sucking in some air, Lelouch gripped onto Kallen's ass, and kept licking and fingering her, as his release approached.

C.C. felt her orgasm coming soon. She usually had the stamina to last for up to thirty minutes on another man's cock, but Lelouch's was just so big, both in length and girth. His penis was finally hitting her g-spot, and suddenly, C.C. felt the familiar euphoric feeling of an orgasm exploding within her. Lelouch's moans began to intensify as well, and soon C.C. felt his hot jizz shoot into her awaiting asshole.

_Bliss..._

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

Lelouch awoke on the floor, the agenda of the Black Knights now clear in his mind. But...the familiar feeling of hot tongues on his manhood was soooo good. The world could wait a little longer as C.C., Kallen, Villetta, and Milly washed his dick from their previous engagements.

**

* * *

** Not too bad for my first time at sensual scenes, right? Don't forget to review. I have two other one-shots in mind, but they probably won't be up for a while.


	2. Fun with the Spy

Ok, so this one is neither canon to my story or the original. This is a cross whereas Lelouch is still taken by Suzaku and has his memory removed. During this time Villetta and Rolo are keeping an eye on him to find C.C. But Rolo has already defected to Lelouch. The only change to this story from the original Code Geass is that Euphie is alive (because I'm not really into necro-whatchamacallit sex), but her memory was altered as well, so she doesn't remember that she is Euphemia li Britannia. Rather, she thinks she's Milly's cousin. Lelouch has regained his memory and regained contact with the Black Knights. This is set after episode 4 and before episode 5 in R2. Enjoy!

Male: Lelouch

Females: C.C., Kallen, Villetta, Euphie

* * *

Lelouch reclined in the comfortable new beige suede couches in the Student Council Room, with a glass of cognac in hand. He smirked inwardly, as he pulled out his homework on sinusoidal regression, and pretended to work on it.

_Now with Rolo out of the way, I need to focus on somehow Geassing the rest of Charles' spies so that they won't be in the way. But what about Coach Nu? No, Villetta Nu, a woman I've already used my Geass on..._

The Student Council Room slid open. A maid walked in pushing a trolley filled with cleaning utensils. She looked surprised at seeing Lelouch in there.

"Oh! I'm sorry to disturb, sir. Mrs. Ashford had told me to clean the Student Council bathrooms because we're expecting special guests."

"It's quite alright," Lelouch recited from memory. "But before you clean the bathrooms, I'd like you to clean something else."

The maid lifted her downcast gaze, and her molten gold orbs penetrated Lelouch's steady, amethyst gaze.

"Yes, sir."

C.C. moved the trolley as to block the camera that would have the best angle at spying on the two. "What would you like me to clean first, sir?" she asked, demurely.

"Well," Lelouch leered, as he cringed inwardly at this vulgar scheme,"there seems to be a stain right here that's been bothering me. Could you clean it please?"

Lelouch pointed to a small coffee stain he had made earlier that lay right between his legs.

"Of course sir." The green-haired maid grabbed a bottle of spritzer and began to scrub at the stain. She murmured under her breath,"We have about two-thirds of the original Black Knights still remaining. Inoue and Yoshida were killed in the Black Rebellion. Several have died in captivity or are otherwise missing, but the important ones like Tohdoh and..."

* * *

Kallen waited in the nook of the girls' bathroom door as she watched the Student Council Room to grab C.C. in case of trouble. She too was dressed as a maid and hating every second of it.

_How could Mother stand this? It's so restricting. Gah! I bet those stupid rich Britannian men liked to watch women work in tight clothes rather than actually being able clean. Eurgh..._

"...and every teacher needs to make her contribution!"

Kallen heard Milly's voice from a hallway away.

_Dammit! Why did I have to space out? What to do?_

"But to dress up in such a skimpy two-piece..."

An unfamiliar voice was walking and talking to Milly. As they approached the Student Council Room, Kallen felt a jolt of recognization. Milly looked the same as usual, but the woman next to her was tall, undoubtedly in her twenties, was wearing a coach outfit, had perfect caramel skin, piercing cat-like golden-hazel eyes...it was that woman Ohgi was with last year! But what was she doing here? And who was that pink-haired girl with them? She hadn't gone to Ashford last year!

_No time for questions._

Realizing that the women and Milly were going to enter the Student Council Room any minute, Kallen rushed forward, tilting her head to hide her face under the maid bonnet. Although the chances were slim of the women or Milly recognizing C.C., slimmer than Milly recognizing Kallen, Lelouch had said that Ashford had been infiltrated with all sorts of spies. She couldn't take the chance. Not where Lelouch's safe was concerned...

"Ow!"

Kallen had been carrying a mop and bucket. As she rushed forward, she intentionally tripped on the mop and thrust the handle out as to hit Milly on the shin. Villetta and Euphie stopped as well.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kallen apologized, hoping that the maid outfit, her different hairstyle, and C.C.'s excessive use of cosmetics on her would keep her from being recognized. "I'm so clumsy!"

"Oh, it's OK. But be more careful next time!" Milly waved away the apology. She turned back to the coach and continued arguing on the merits of having the coach dress up for the festival as the taffy-haired girl listened and giggled.

"Uhhh...Miss Ashford?" Kallen quickly interrupted as Milly, Euphie, and Villetta were inches away from the pressure pad that would slide the automatic door open.

"Yes?" Milly answered, turning around a little impatiently.

"Mrs. Ashford said that we should clean the Student Council Room because we have some special guests coming soon." Kallen fibbed. "And right now C.-Ciara is inside with all sorts of insecticides and cleaning agents. She said it isn't good for your health to inhale the chemicals, and that she has a mask, and that she doesn't mind doing all the work, so, so it isn't a good idea to go into the council room right now!"

"Oh?" Milly raised an eyebrown. "Grandmother never told me that."

"Well, you see..."

* * *

"I hear Milly and Villetta Nu. And Euphie." Lelouch warned C.C. as she continued to scrub. "You should probably get going. Or go hide. Villetta's one of the spies here. She knows what you look like."

"Even under all this make-up?" C.C. raised a delicately arched green eyebrow. "If I hide right now, the cameras will definitely be focused on me. And the two are too close for me to just wander out. I'll just have to improvise."

C.C. suddenly reached towards Lelouch's pants and unzipped the front. She pulled out his limp cock.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lelouch freaked out. He tried to stand up but C.C. firmly held onto his dick, forcing him to stay seated. "This is-"

"This is what's going to keep you and Nunnally safe." C.C. winked. She gently gripped the unprepared prick and slid her soft hands up and down the surface. Lelouch stiffened at her surprisingly gentle touch. Gradually, Lelouch felt himself harden. He relaxed, realizing the method to C.C.'s madness and succumbing himself to Nature's way.

"B-but!"

They heard Kallen's cry of protest as warning right before the door slid open. C.C. smirked as she pushed Lelouch's swollen and enlargened head into her slick and awaiting, hot mouth. He let out a suppressed moan.

"Oh my." Euphie's hands went to her mouth.

"What the?" Kallen's face went red.

"Oh MY!" Milly leered at Lelouch. "No wonder the two of you made up some story about poisonous chemicals in here." She crossed her arms and winked. "Lust in quite a toxic, isn't it?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge! What do you think you're doing?" Villetta looked on horrified. "This is a school! Not-"

"C.-Ciara!" Kallen screamed, leaning in C.C.'s face. "You told me you were just cleaning in here! This-"

"I am cleaning." C.C. winked at the furious Kallen. "Just with different...utensils."

"Oh. I think we should leave." Euphie murmured, her hands covering her eyes. "Please Cousin? Lelouch is a man and uhh-"

"What are you doing?" Villetta shrieked, as Milly moved her hands up the coach's short shorts.

"Ohhhh..." Milly moaned, exaggeratedly, as she grabbed her teacher's large breasts and reached up her shorts to touch Villetta's lacy silk panties. "Ohhh...Lelouch...I love having your hands up my panties...ohhhhh..."

"What?" Villetta felt herself go red. "No! No! That's not true! He's a student! A student!"

Milly moved to cover the protesting teacher's lips with her own. She smiled as Villetta's panties began to feel moist.

"Mmmmph...mmmm...mmmph!" Villetta continued to protest, aware that the room was being watched. But to no avail. Milly was surprisingly strong, and pushed the woman onto the soft carpet. She smiled and unbuttoned her uniform. "Oh! Lelouch! I want your hands all over me! Please! Pleaaase!"

"Milly...please stop..."Villetta moaned softly, as the blond reached into her teacher's top and pulled out her large breasts. "Please..."

"You have such large nipples, Villetta-sensei," Milly smirked before taking one gently into her teeth. Villetta responded with soft mewls of pleasure.

Meanwhile Kallen continued to stare furiously at C.C. as the witch pumped Lelouch's giant prick with her mouth.

"Ciara! We should be leaving!" Kallen yelled into C.C.'s ear, her teeth clenched. "Like now!"

As Kallen moved to grab C.C.'s arm, the witch suddenly pulled her to her knees. C.C. moved to cover Kallen's mouth, as she pumped her soft hands up and down Lelouch's shaft.

"Mmmm! Mmmmop!" Kallen tried to protest, but suddenly felt a finger gently caress her panties. C.C. had forced the red-head down on her ass, and her legs were splayed were in front of the witch. Feeling natural curiosity course through her body, along with a slight touch of desire, Kallen found herself opening her mouth and letting C.C.'s tongue plunge into the inside of her sweet mouth.

"Uhhhhh..." Lelouch exhaled forcefully, as his two sexy followers made out right in front of him. He saw C.C.'s free hand snake up Kallen's maid outfit, and heard Kallen's delightfully loud moans as the green-head touched her clit. C.C.'s other hand continued to pump Lelouch's dick, and was soon joined by Kallen's two hands as she gently massaged his balls.

As Milly and Villetta touched and kissed each other, as Lelouch was getting a handjob from Kallen and C.C., as the two maids kissed and caressed each other, Euphie looked on with embarrassment and a mounting wetness collecting in her thong. Feeling lonely and very horny, Euphie reached into her Ashford skirt and touched her enlargened clit. She moaned softly, and moved her other hand to fondle her soft breasts as she touched herself.

Meanwhile, after succeeding in getting Coach Nu's clothes off, Milly gently pushed her fingers against the teacher's large chest and got up. The meaning in her eyes was clear. _Stay._

Milly walked over to the locked closet nearby and unlocked the door. She pulled out a box and walked back to where the wet woman lay breathing heavily. Villetta stared at Milly with huge eyes. The girl opened the box and pulled out a sybian with an adjustable riding rack.

"I've always wanted to use this." Milly winked at the astonished woman, before getting on her knees, and licking Villetta's soaking pussy. Villetta moaned and pushed Milly's face deeper into her dripping vagina. Milly smirked and roughly took her teacher's giant clit into her teeth, causing the coach to cry out in pleasure and pain.

"You're such a slut, Coach Nu." Milly chided, before grabbing Villetta's large nipples and pushing her tongue deeper into the coach's love channel. She was rewarded with a gush of hot cum. Milly rubbed her lips all over the older woman's dripping pussy lips. Villetta's sweet release coated her lips, and Milly giggled as she licked it, before offering her mouth to her teacher. Villetta eagerly licked her own juices out of her student's mouth.

Just a few steps away, C.C. and Lelouch had decided to focus on making love to Kallen. Lelouch forced Kallen onto all fours and gently licked her puffy pink pussy. Hot juices dripped from the soft petals. Feeling his cock growing bigger, Lelouch gently took one of Kallen's cunt lips into his mouth and sucked her sour-sweet nectar from the petals. Kallen let out a pleasured cry before C.C. stuck her own pussy in Kallen's face while sliding under the fire-head to gain access to the underside of Kallen's soaking slit. Lelouch and C.C. wrapped their tongues around Kallen's clit, causing the girl to sink her tongue deep into C.C.'s love channel and cry out weakly.

Gritting her teeth from all the pleasure, Kallen let out an intense moan as Lelouch stuck a finger into her tight, virgin pussy and lapped up her juices that were leaking everywhere. Breaking all restraints she previously held, Kallen grabbed C.C.'s smooth, creamy thighs and forced them up to expose C.C.'s tiny asshole. She gently licked the sensitive hole before sticking her finger in. Feeling triumphant as C.C. moaned and sank deeper into her own pussy, Kallen began pumping her finger in and out of the witch's rosebud.

Euphie looked on with awe. Her gym teacher and cousin were kissing and feeling each other all over the floor. The two maids were in the sixty-nine position as Lelouch sucked and fingered the red-headed maid. Pumping her finger faster into her own dripping cunt, Euphie felt her own release coming soon.

"Come here, Miss Euphie." One of the maids beckoned to the innocent pink-haired girl. It was the green-haired one.

Unsure of what to expect, and embarrassed at being caught playing with herself, Euphie walked over to the maids, ashamed.

C.C. smiled sweetly at the embarrassed girl, as she continued to lap at Kallen's sweet virgin cunt. "Lelouch is feeling a little left out. Mmmm...why don't you do us...Oh!...a favor and... ugh ...help him relax?"

Lelouch glared at C.C. "What are you saying? She's my-"

"I don't mind." Euphie interrupted shyly, before gently pushing Lelouch up onto the couch. Her innocent lavender eyes met Lelouch's shocked violet orbs. "This is my first time, so please be patient with me"

Euphie got on her knees before the naked Lelouch, and gently gripped his hardened dick. "It's so big." She said, wide-eyed, before taking the entire hot length into her eagerly awaiting mouth. His pre-cum tasted sweet. Lelouch couldn't help but let out a large pleasured groan as his entire shaft was squeezed on all sides by Euphie's hot and slick throat.

_She's your half-sister! That's disgusting!_

Lelouch chided himself for allowing this to happen, but couldn't bear to stop the girl as she surfaced for air, and then plunged his long dick back into her mouth.

_Where did Euphie learn to do this?_

Lelouch looked around. Milly was setting up a sybian as Villetta lay on the floor, gasping for breath after an obvious orgasm. C.C. and Kallen were right next to him, still licking and fingering each other.

Closing his eyes to keep from cumming right then and there, Lelouch suddenly felt delicious pressure on his balls as Euphie continued to deep-throat her brother and gently squeezed his balls. He looked down lower, and saw Euphie still fingering herself as she sucked him. Unable to control himself, Lelouch felt his orgasm mounting. He moaned, and thick strands of cum shot down Euphie's throat.

"Shit. I'm cumming!" Lelouch grabbed Euphie's long pink hair and pushed her deeper and harder onto his dick. Losing himself in ecstasy, Lelouch pumped his exploding prick into his sister's mouth.

Euphie felt Lelouch's balls vibrate right before his final shot of cum oozed down her throat. It tasted so good, thick, sweet, and hot.

Lelouch collapsed on the couch as he recuperated from Euphie's sexy administrations.

Meanwhile, Villetta felt her pussy get reinvigorated from Milly's loud sucking on her tits and from watching Lelouch getting sucked by his younger sister. He obviously hadn't recovered his memories yet.

"Hmmmm...I think you're wet enough, Sensei." Milly smiled, coyly before pulling her teacher up. She grabbed a panel from the box and displayed the different-sized phallus-like heads for the sybian. After sizing them up, Milly reached for a rather large head and inserted it onto the sybian.

Villetta let out a whimper of pleasure just watching the phallus-like object move and vibrate as Milly turned on the power.

Milly smirked at her whimpering coach. She gently pushed herself onto the sybian and moaned loudly. "Oh! That feels soooo good, Coach! Do you see how the phallus fits my vagina perfectly?"

Unable to talk, Villetta nodded.

"I think my juices are covering it now." Milly continued to tease. She touched her own nipples and groaned. "It feels sooo good!" She smiled deviously at her horny coach and unwillingly got off the sybian. "Would you like a turn?"

Villetta nodded. She raised her slim, athletic legs over the sybian and started to gently lower herself onto the vibrating dildo. Suddenly, Milly forcefully pushed her down, causing the nympho coach to cry out in ecstasy. Milly smiled coyly, and gently gyrated her pussy against the stand of the sybian, as she grabbed Villetta's breasts from behind.

"You're so nasty, Coach Nu." Milly whispered in her ear. She nipped the earlobe. "It probably turns on all the guys in her P.E. classes. I bet you wear such slutty clothes on purpose! You like having the boys staring at your tits, don't you?"

Villetta tried to protest, but yelped as Milly jerked on her sensitive nipples. "Don't try and deny it! Look at you! You're fucking yourself with a toy that's covered in the juices of your own student. That turns you on, doesn't it?"

Villetta nodded.

Milly smiled, evilly. She walked over to Lelouch and grabbed the teen by the chin.

"Milly?"

Milly thrust out her soft cunt lips and sat right on him, her vaginal opening positioned strategically right on his limp cock.

"Milly...what are you doing?" Lelouch asked, weakly, as the girl began rubbing her wet pussy against his prick. He felt it start to harden again.

"You're going to fuck me, Lelouch." Milly ordered. "And you're going to enjoy every minute of it."

Feeling that his babymaker had stiffened enough, Milly eagerly stuffed his giant penis into her awaiting cunt. She whispered in his ear. "Do you like watching my pussy swallow your hard hot length?"

Swallowing hard, Lelouch nodded.

Milly giggled, evilly. "Good." She turned to Euphie, who was staring at the two. "Dear sweet little Euphie, have you ever tasted another woman before?"

"No Cousin...I...never have..." Euphie answered, fearfully.

"Lick my asshole while Lelouch fucks me, OK?" Milly commanded.

Nodding silently, Euphie moved her wet tongue to plunge into her blond cousin's tight rosebud. Feeling completely horny now, Lelouch suddenly thrust deeply and harshly into Milly, causing her to scream in pleasure. Lelouch roughly grabbed her hair and shoved his mouth against hers, his tongue ravaging her mouth, as his hands grabbed her ass and thrust her down hard on his dick.

Nearby, C.C. giggled as Kallen collapsed on her, moaning. She nipped the redhead's clit one more time, causing her tight pussy to explode with juices. Kallen screamed and buried her face in C.C.'s vagina as her body sang from her sweet release. Pushing the redhead off of her, C.C. eyed her contractee, fucking the blond Ashford girl, as his sister licked the girl's asshole. She moaned, exaggeratedly, and suddenly grabbed Euphie's soft boobies from behind, causing the girl to shriek.

"Keep licking her cousin, Euphie." C.C. ordered. She tweaked one of the princess' nipples as she reached down with her other hand to stroke the virgin's tight cunt. It was dripping pussy juice all over the carpet.

Feeling super hot, Euphie pushed her tongue deep into Milly's asshole, just as Lelouch thrusted up into her vagina. Milly collapsed in Lelouch's arms, as thick sour-sweet juices oozed out of her cunt and rosebud.

Sensing that she was spent, Lelouch pushed the girl off of him. C.C. continued to finger-fuck Euphie as she smirked up at him and nodded at Villetta, who was still riding the sybian. Lelouch walked over to the moaning coach and lifted her ass cheeks.

"What-what are you doing?" Villetta gasped.

Lelouch shot her a deranged smile, before thrusting his juice-soaked hard dick into her tight asshole. Villetta gasped in surprise, as the dildo continued to vibrate and move around in her pussy. Her juices slid out of her holes, and dripped onto the floor.

Before Lelouch had come over, Villetta was already on the brink of an orgasm. She let out a loud moan, as she felt her sweet release approach, once again. Lelouch smirked and thrust harder into her tight channel. Her ass-cum was lubricating the passage so well, even his Royal Babymaker slid in with ease. Feeling his harsher touch, and suddenly remembering they were being watched, Villetta screamed in ecstasy and came all over the sybian and Lelouch's cock. She gently lay herself onto the soft floor, exhausted.

"That was a bit of a let down." Lelouch remarked, snidely. He strode over to C.C. and grabbed his witch by her green hair. He smirked in her face. "You'll have to satisfy me then."

C.C. smirked back, and leapt out of his clutches, spryly. "Why not Euphie? She's all wet and ready."

"Yes...please..." Euphie begged. Lelouch glared at the witch. "You know I can't!"

"Why not?" Euphie asked, innocently. She grabbed his erect cock and swallowed the long length again. "Am I not hot enough? I may be a virgin, but I'll try my hardest!"

Lelouch winced as the feelings of pleasure took control over his mind, bending his will. "Fine. But we need a-"

"A condom?" C.C. interrupted, slyly. She held one out, seemingly from out of nowhere.

Lelouch gritted his teeth. His pink-haired half-sister was already on her back on the floor, her soft creamy thighs spread in anticipation. Lelouch slid the condom on and gently lowered himself onto her pussy.

"You ready?" he asked, gently. Euphie nodded.

Careful not to hurt her too much, Lelouch rubbed his prick against her puffy pink pussy a few times, causing the girl to cry out. Unable to control himself anymore, Lelouch slid his swollen head into the tight passage, lubricated with Euphie's juices and the saliva and juices still lingering on his own cock from previous engagements. He felt her hymen blocking the passage, and firmly, but gently, pushed pass. Euphie let out a whimper of pain, that slowly turned to moans of pleasure as Lelouch continued to slide deeper into her.

"Dammit...you're so tight!" Lelouch muttered through clenched teeth. Losing complete control over himself, Lelouch drove himself, mercilessly, into his half-sister's pussy, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He plunged in deep, before withdrawing, with a feeling of emptiness, before pushing himself into her again.

Euphie cried out demurely, as her body reacted to her brother's plundering of her body. She felt hot all over, as grabbed onto Lelouch's back, as he fucked her harshly. Lelouch took one of her soft nipples into his teeth, as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Suddenly, the world exploded for Euphie. She felt so hot...and so good! Lelouch moaned as he felt his little sister's juices gush around his dick.

_Fucking three girls before cumming isn't that bad..._

Feeling rather proud of himself, and unable to contain himself any longer, Lelouch nailed his sister's vagina one last time, before he felt his hot seed spurt into the condom. Euphie closed her eyes and breathed harshly under him, as he collapsed on top of her...

* * *

C.C. and Kallen had snuck out. Kallen whipped around to slap the witch as they stepped out of Ashford, only to find the bitch holding her hand and smiling.

"You know you liked it." C.C. murmured in the redhead's ear before taking off.

* * *

Rolo entered the security room.

"Any new reports?" he asked the men on duty.

"No sir!"

Rolo glanced at the tense men. He stared.

"Did all of you forget that there's a bathroom right upstairs?"

"Uhhh...yes sir...sorry sir..."


	3. Crossing Boundaries

**Sorry to everybody that I had promised that this one-shot would come up last night. My computer crashed which left me very pissed off, since I had a bunch of unsaved work, and I had a huge bout of writer's block, so I had to wait til today to finish it. And then the father made me and my sister go out in the freakin' rain to go weed, and now I think I have a cold. Luckily he's at work in the evenings, so I got to this this afternoon. Sorry again, and really, I can't wait to get a new computer and move the hell out of here!  
**

Ok, Zero-orgy this time, you bunch of hormone-racked horn-dogs. ^^

Male(s): Zero/Lelouch.

Females: C.C., Kallen, Kaguya, and Cornelia (SURPRISE!). Myeh, I got so many 'I WANT CORNELIA!'s and 'WHERE IS CORNELIA?'s that maybe you all will shut up with her in here. :P The dominance thing is not my thing, but *shrugs* we all have different...uhhh...tastes...(And maybe now Sayalovesdiva can stop hitting me...) (haha, and admit that dark chocolate is so much better...) (you'll see) (maybe I should stop using so many parentheses...)

Anyways, as I said, 32 reviews, and here's the Three-Shot (maybe I should give these one-shots some names...). This is yet another AU, whereas Cornelia is taken prisoner, in episode 14 of season 2, but Kallen wasn't captured in the Chinese Federation, and C.C. didn't lose her memories in the World of C. That way we have Zero's three ladies and Cornelia together.

Enjoy!

* * *

**On the Ikaruga...**

The previous Margrave of Area 11 looked at the previous Viceroy of Area 11.

"Jeremiah Gottwald...how far have you fallen to be willing to aid this monster?" Cornelia spoke softly, her rage simmering just below the surface.

Jeremiah smiled. He didn't expect her to understand. "Falling isn't always bad, Your Highness." With a blue flash, he left the room, with Cornelia buckled to the interrogation chair.

The door opened a few seconds after Jeremiah had exited. Zero stepped in.

"How are you doing, Cornelia? I hope our accommodations are to your liking." Zero asked, mockingly as the door slid shut behind him.

"What good will keeping me here do, Zero...no...Lelouch? I gave up any position of power long ago to hunt down all that had led to Euphie's death." Cornelia snarled. She glared straight at Zero, but his mask offered no change in emotion.

"Yes. I killed Euphemia." Zero continued, almost conversationally. "It was necessary at the time; I had forced her into that sin, and I will pay the price when the time comes. But enough of that. We must talk of the living right now, Cornelia."

"Lelouch. I have nothing to say to you." Cornelia turned her head away, her only body part that she could move.

"Oh? But I would like to talk to you." Zero took his mask off revealing Lelouch's face. He smirked. "Jeremiah just erased the Geass I last used on you. Now..." A bird-like sigil lit up in Lelouch's eyes. "...once more, do as I command. First, tell me all that you learned in the Geass Order."

* * *

Kaguya Sumeragi walked towards Zero-sama's room, briskly. So many thoughts weighed down her mind. Why had he ordered a surprise attack on some place in the Chinese Federation, and not informed anyone? Why couldn't anyone who fought there talk about it? And most importantly, was her Zero-sama alright?

"Kaguya, what are you doing?" C.C. asked lazily from Lelouch's bed as the girl entered without knocking.

"I'm looking for Zero-sama. Do you know where he is, C.C.?" Kaguya said enviously looking at the half-naked girl. Although she wanted to please Zero-sama, Kaguya couldn't quite bring herself to be as brazen as C.C. and wear nothing but her underwear and bra around him. Suddenly the door opened again, and Kallen stepped in.

"Uhhh...is this a bad time?" Kallen looked between the two girls. Kaguya was staring fixatedly at C.C."I'm looking for Zero."

C.C. sighed and turned away on the warm and comfy bed. "If it's important, go look for Tohdoh and leave me alone."

"But I have papers that Zero needs to authorize! Tohdoh was the one who sent me here! Can't you just tell me where he is?" Kallen seethed with rage as she had been up at 5 a.m. working her ass off while this stupid witch slept. At the very least, the whore could tell her where Lelouch was so she could get her work done. She held up a thick stack of papers.

"And I have to see for myself if Zero-sama is alright!" Kaguya protested. She clenched her little fists. "After all, as his wife, I need to tend to his injuries and the like! Weren't you the one who told me all the things I should learn as his future wife?"

Furious at C.C.'s inability to understand their blights, the two Japanese girls looked at each other before the two pounced the sleeping C.C. Suddenly C.C. flung an arm out and the two girls went flying towards the opposite wall.

"Ow! You stupid lazy, slutty, self-centered sonuvafuckin-!" Kallen pounced towards C.C. ready for a fight. Kaguya suddenly grabbed the back of Kallen's uniform.

"Wait! We're the 'Three Ladies of the Court'!" Kaguya said with a madly dreamy glint in her eyes. She did a complete 180. "We shouldn't be fighting like this! We need to learn to share Zero-sama's affections! So, pleeeease, C.C., will you tell us where he is?"

C.C. opened an eye and looked at the hopeful girl, and more importantly, Kallen's red protesting face. A thought crossed her mind. She smirked. "Better. I'll take you there."

* * *

"Wow...it's so dark in this hallway!" Kaguya remarked. "Is this a secret passage or something? I've never been here before!"

"Yeah, C.C...I haven't been here either," Kallen said, wonderously. She reached into her suit and pulled out a silky bar of expensive dark chocolate. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe the two of you just aren't very observant." C.C. breezed lazily. She smiled coyly and winked at Kallen who munched a chunk out of the chocolate bar. C.C. suddenly stopped in front of a door and punched in a code. The door slid open to reveal another door.

"What's with all this security?" Kallen huffed. Although she was one of very few who knew Zero's true identity, he still kept secrets from her.

"Oh, we have a very important guest here." C.C. answered. She pressed in the code for the next door. "Zero didn't want anybody disturbing her."

The door slid open. Kaguya caught a glimpse of black hair before she felt two Knightmare-callused hands cover her eyes. They smelled like chocolate.

"Kaguya, I'm afraid it isn't time for you to know of Zero's true identity yet," C.C. murmured as Kallen kept an iron-grip on Kaguya's sight. "But if you play along, we'll get along just fine."

"Play...along?" Kaguya repeated. She stopped struggling. A gleam shone in her eyes.

"Yeah. Remember our little wifey-talk from a few days ago?"

"Oh Zero-sama! Your little wifey was getting so worried because she hadn't seen you for so long!" Kaguya cried out, in a wannabe coy voice. She smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Ummm...maybe we should go. I mean, Kaguya would like to talk to Zero face-to-face and I'd like to eat my chocolate and get those papers signed..." Kallen said nervously. The dimly lit room covered in metal panels with only a table and a few chairs was giving her the creeps.

Kallen looked up to see Lelouch glaring at C.C., who promptly ignored him and stepped up to their guest.

"Uhh...it's been one day, Miss Sumeragi," Zero answered, after hastily putting his mask back on. Kallen looked at the 'guest'.

The woman had long violet hair, slightly disheveled, but obviously silky and shiny even in the dim lighting. She wore a chevalier's uniform, her breasts being hugged so tightly, they popped out like small melons. The woman's right hand was tied straight up, while her left arm was buckled beneath her breasts. Kallen looked into the woman's eyes. Her shocked blue eyes met lightless violet orbs.

"Cornelia..." Kallen breathed out, shocked. Not a guest...a prisoner...and a princess of Britannia to boot! The second Princess!

C.C. reached over and grabbed the zipper of Cornelia's collar. She pulled down, revealing Cornelia's black bra and large breasts.

"What are you doing?" Zero and Kallen cried out horrified, at the same time. Kaguya shifted under Kallen's hands, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. She broke free and stared at C.C. as well.

C.C. calmly unclasped Cornelia's bra, revealing the princess' naked boobs, and large brown tits. She mischievously tweaked a nipple before turning around to face two pairs of horrified eyes and a mask.

"C.C.! What the fuck are you doing?" Zero asked, turning his head away. Inside his mask, Lelouch blushed furiously at having caught a glimpse of his elder sister's breasts and felt a wave of shame mixed with guilty pleasure surge through his body.

"Your third wife was talking to me the other day about wanting to _please_ you, _Zero-sama._" C.C. winked. "I thought since we're all in a secure area with no patrol or cameras, that we should...have a little fun."

"PLEASE me? Wait! What? B-But why are you...What does that have to do with-"

"Oh! This?" C.C. held up Cornelia's bra and smiled innocently. "This place is the perfect place to teach Kaguya some_ tricks_. But it'll be hard having fun with you with your mask on, Zero. So we'll blindfold Kaguya instead!"

Lelouch stood there, his mind blown at the audacity of C.C.'s actions. Cornelia was his sister! Kaguya was a little girl! What the fuck was C.C. thinking?

Kaguya stopped looking confused and smiled happily. "Ok! Whatever it takes to please Zero-sama!"

C.C. walked over to Kaguya and adjusted the black bra around her eyes. She tied the straps together around Kaguya's head. She turned to see Kallen looking at her disgusted. Kallen turned away and held out a thick stack of papers to Lelouch, while grabbing her dropped chocolate bar with her other hand.

"I need these signed, Zero. Then I'll leave you with your little wifeys." Kallen smirked. She could imagine the horrified look on Lelouch's face at C.C.'s constant sexual scheming.

"Oh but you're the second wifey, Kallen!" Kaguya cried out. "We should learn to do this together!"

Kallen and Zero sputtered with denials when with a swift move, C.C. grabbed Kallen's chocolate bar from her and took a small bite. "Mmm...chocolate..." She winked.

Zero hurriedly grabbed Kallen's arms before the girl could attack C.C., although part of him wanted her to beat some sense into that witch. Kallen gritted her teeth and punched Lelouch in the gut before stopping horrified.

Smirking, C.C. had taken the chocolate bar over to the still inanimate Cornelia and rubbed it around her areolas. Although she wasn't conscious, Cornelia's body still reacted to the warm oozing chocolate and C.C.'s gentle caressing. Her already large brown nipples enlargened and turned stiff.

Licking her lips, C.C. gently bent down and took a nipple into her hot awaiting mouth, sucking the chocolate along with the sensitive clench of flesh. Her teeth grated against the hot flesh. She moaned, exaggeratedly.

"C.C., what are you doing?" Kaguya asked innocently.

"Kaguya, remember what I taught you about 'head'? Now's the perfect time. He's two steps on the right of you." C.C. stopped sucking for a moment. She winked at Kallen and pounced the shocked girl.

"Kaguya!" Zero shouted, surprised as the little girl grabbed his ass. She moved her hand around until she felt his large package in her hands.

"Wow Zero-sama!" Kaguya exclaimed as she knelt in front of him. She moved her hands around his crotch. "It's really big!"

Kaguya's hands deftly moved to the top of his pants and she quickly pulled them down. Shocked, Lelouch took a step backwards, only for Kaguya to lean forward plunge headfirst into his Royal Babymaker. She quickly caught herself while evilly clutching onto his dick. Zero let out a suppressed moan.

"Mmmm...I finally get to show Zero-sama what a good wife I'd make!"

With that, Kaguya pseudo-innocently moved her hands across Zero's hot length. He was growing, longer, wider, hotter, in her hands. She held onto Zero's large cum-sacs and clutched with some extra strength when he tried to move back.

"OW!"

"Oh, sorry, Zero-sama! I had no idea you were so sensitive there!" Kaguya smiled coyly up at the somewhat intimidated Zero. She released his tender sacs and traced her fingers across his balls, then returned them to the tip of his moist cock. Experimentally, she flicked her small tongue onto the tip, tasting his sweet pre-cum and salty penis and smiled with satisfaction when Zero moaned again. Kaguya leaned forward even more and moved her mouth against his dick. She licked her lips, then gently took his phallus into her small mouth.

Colors burst in front of Lelouch's eyes. He slumped weakly into a chair as Kaguya's small mouth took in his entire length. It felt heavenly. She slipped his cock out of her throat to take a breath before plunging it into her mouth again. Her small hands stroked his sacs and Lelouch felt his dick growing bigger and bigger in her throat.

Right next to them, C.C. had pounced on Kallen with the dark chocolate bar still in her hands. The two girls landed on the hard floor, with C.C. straddling Kallen while kissing her passionately. Kallen struggled under the witch's weight, but felt two fingers invade and stroke her between her shorts. Smiling, C.C. stuck her hand down Kallen's shorts and panties, to stroke her soft, fuzzy pussy. Hot wetness coated her fingers as they parted Kallen's petals and entered her.

"Oh my...what's this Kallen?" C.C. whispered against Kallen's neck as the red-head mewed in pleasure. C.C. slid each finger on her hand up Kallen's soaking cunt then brought her hand back out of Kallen's shorts, causing her to whimper in protest. Smirking, C.C. held up her glistening fingers against Kallen's mouth. She rubbed some of the firebrand's own love juices onto her lips before sticking them into the fire-head's mouth. Kallen licked her own juices off of C.C.'s fingers. She tasted sweet and sour.

As Kallen lapped up her own horniness off of her fingers, C.C. heard Lelouch gasp in pleasure. She turned to see Kaguya deep-throating him like a professional. C.C. smirked, before hearing another gasp. Behind them, Cornelia had come to and watched them, horrified.

"Kallen, why don't you go teach Lelouch what it means to be a man, while I tend to our 'guest'?" C.C. whispered in Kallen's ears. She walked over to Cornelia.

"Enjoying the show, Your Highness?" C.C. asked, smirking. Cornelia gritted her teeth. "What do-"

"Perhaps you'd like to join, as well? Feeling a bit left out?" C.C. whispered, nipping the princess' ear.

Cornelia snarled. "That's disgusting! I can't believe Lelou-mmph!"

C.C. had pulled off her white halter top and stuffed it into Cornelia's mouth. "Sorry, My Princess, but we have delicate ears here. Just like yours."

The green-haired beauty slipped off her boots and shorts, standing in front of the princess in all her nude glory. Playing with Kallen and watching Lelouch getting sucked by Kaguya had affected her. A drop of glistening moisture oozed down her long white legs. C.C. smirked. Cornelia swallowed.

Meanwhile Lelouch had removed his mask to suck on Kallen's large breasts and small red tits as Kaguya slipped off her complicated robes. Kallen had removed her red combat clothes, and sat on Lelouch's lap, his knee moving up her soaking cunt as she moaned loudly. Lelouch would switch between her right and left nipples randomly, and nip at her tender flesh between her large boobies while his knee bounced her up and down, her love juices soaking his skin. Suddenly Kallen cried out as she felt something hot and deliciously wet touch her sensitive asshole. Unable to see, Kaguya had gotten back down onto her knees and licked her tight rosebud.

Kaguya smiled. It was Kallen on Lelouch's lap. Was he fucking her? It didn't sound like it. But as revenge for taking her Zero-sama from her...

Kallen cried out again, this time in intense pleasure as an orgasm shook her body. Her body felt so hot, so pleasured. Lelouch's knee was bouncing her puffy slit up and down even harder, as he massaged one nipple and took the other into his hot mouth. His huge erect cock rubbed pre-cum onto her stomach. And down below, Kaguya was tongue-fucking her asshole.

Lelouch looked down as Kallen came on his legs. Kaguya, the devious little slut, was sliding her small tongue in and out of Kallen's beautiful asshole while she fingered her own little virgin pussy. She had small cherry nipples, like Kallen, but with much smaller breasts. Kaguya's body was milk-white, and her cunt was unshaven. Small curls of black hair protected her vagina from his gaze.

Lelouch smiled hungrily, and gently pushed Kallen off onto the floor. Kaguya looked up at him, feeling his towering gaze. Lelouch pushed Kaguya onto the floor and spread her small legs. Like a beast, he dove for her treasure as his hands caressed her body and stopped at her tits. Kaguya cried out as her Zero-sama's wonderfully hot tongue plunged into her virgin pussy and his fingers pinched her nipples. Payback for clenching his jewel-sacs so.

Over on the far side of the room, C.C. had skillfully succeeded at removing Cornelia's clothes without unbuckling the pissed-off princess. She smiled, triumphantly, then slid her tongue into Cornelia's tightly closed legs, and touched the princess' erect clit.

Cornelia moaned in surprise, as the green-haired whore in front of her pried her legs apart and lapped at her nub of desire, while her hands caressed her wet tits. Wet tits? Why were her tits wet?

As if reading her mind, C.C. pulled out the dark chocolate bar and rubbed it around Cornelia's cunt. The warm chocolate mixed with her own oozing juices, and the slut in front of her slurped the concoction from her loose grail.

"Mmm...chocolatey..." C.C. murmured as Cornelia let out another muffled moan.

_Speaking of Lelouch..._

C.C. left the wet and horny Cornelia tied to the chair, as she made her way over to Lelouch. He was eating out of Kaguya, while Kallen lay nearby, obviously recovering from an orgasm. The petite Japanese girl moaned and whimpered as her Zero-sama ravaged her precious treasure.

"Oh Zero," C.C. fluttered her eyelashes as Lelouch looked up from his feast. Kaguya whimpered in protest as his fingers stopped and his tongue left her sopping vagina. "Could I have dear sweet Cornelia as a pet for right now?"

She reached down and gently stroked his huge dick, while touching her own clit. She moaned, putting on a show for Lelouch. "Pretty please?" Her finger worked faster, gliding up her pussy with ease, as more drops of wetness dripped onto the floor.

Lelouch stared as the witch touched herself and stroked his babymaker. It felt so good. He pretended to think about her request as his fingers entered Kaguya's tight love canal and stroked her walls. She cried out from the extreme pleasure. Hot liquids gushed around his fingers.

"Fine."

Lelouch caught Cornelia's lustful eyes, and he activated his prior Geass. "You will be C.C.'s pet. Do as she commands."

Smirking with pleasure, C.C. thanked Lelouch with a gentle stroke onto his balls that caused his entire body to contract. He shivered. The witch knew how to please. Even more horny, but still curious, Lelouch resumed feasting from Kaguya's wet pussy, but kept an eye on the witch and his sister.

C.C. unbuckled the now eager-to-please Cornelia and removed the gag. She smiled and stroke Cornelia's chin, as the woman enjoyed the touch and licked her fingers.

"Finger yourself, pet."

Cornelia immediately put two fingers into her vagina and slid them in and out of her soaking cunt. She moaned and C.C. pushed her own vagina into the fiesty princess' mouth.

"Feast on me."

C.C. cried out in delight as Cornelia immediately stuck her tongue up her sopping pussy and gently bit on her swollen clit. Her hot tongue stroked her pussy, then moved to her asshole and began tongue-fucking her much to her pleasure. Feeling an orgasm threatening to overcome her, C.C. summoned all her willpower.

"Stop."

Cornelia whimpered as she removed her tongue from her Mistress' pussy and her fingers from her own love canal.

Behind them, Kallen had stirred, recovering from her previous orgasm.

"Go kiss Kallen. Touch her, taste her, whatever you want, just don't make her orgasm."

Obediantly, Cornelia walked over and began spanking the fire brand's busty ass, causing her to jump.

_So Cornelia likes spanking huh?_

C.C. suppressed a laugh and went to Kaguya and Lelouch. Kaguya had obviously come already and was oozing juices all around, as her Zero-sama continued to suck on her clit and his fingers stroked her super-tight asshole and pinched her small cherry nipples.

"Why don't you fuck her, Zero?" C.C. breathed into Lelouch's ear as she grabbed his giant prick again. "You want that, don't you Kaguya?"

Unable to speak, Kaguya nodded as she continued to whimper. Overcome with passion, Lelouch picked up the petite girl and lay her on the table. C.C. watched nearby, interested. Nearby, Cornelia had stopped spanking Kallen, and the two fiesty women were busy kissing and touching each other. Scooping some of Kaguya's cum onto his hard, enormous cock, Lelouch nudged her small opening with his monster prick a few times, causing more love juices to ooze out of her.

"Condom?" C.C. asked, with an eyebrow raised. She held one up.

"I'm on a pill!" Kaguya breathed out, continuing to moan in anticipation.

With that, Lelouch slid breathlessly into her virgin pussy, her tight walls contracting against his prick, soooo hot, sooooo good.

Kaguya cried out, she felt a pinch right before Zero-sama's enormous length slid into her previously protected zones, filling her with pleasure.

"Ohhh...ohhh...Zero-sama!" she moaned. Lelouch frowned at her noise and nodded at C.C. _Do something._

Smirking, C.C. cupped a breast and forced it into Kaguya's mouth, as she kneaded her tiny tits right before her. Filled with lust, Kaguya suckled on C.C., as Lelouch pounded his Imperial Babymaker into her Noble Cockswallower.

A moan of protest rang in C.C.'s ears. She looked up. Cornelia had stopped touching Kallen, obviously following C.C.'s orders of not letting Kallen orgasm. She smirked. _Good pet._

Despite this being her second orgasm that day, Kaguya felt another one threatening to erupt. After all, she'd just lost her virginity. _No! I want to cum with Zero-sama!_

Sensing Kaguya was near, Lelouch drove his dick into her harder, as C.C. bent over and took the cherry nipples into her mouth. She bit one, causing Kaguya to cry out in pain and pleasure, as her orgasm ripped through her. It was unlike the first one, slow and gentle. This orgasm shook her to the very core and she mimicked C.C., sucking on her breasts and biting a tit. She triumphantly heard C.C. moan even as her body and mind weakened from the earth-shattering orgasm.

However, Lelouch still wasn't satisfied. He left Kaguya whimpering on the table and looked around. C.C. was obviously within reach, although the bitch was finicky and didn't always let him have his way. There was Kallen and Cornelia...

"Watch this." C.C. smirked as she stroked his monster cock, all covered in Kaguya's juices. She motioned for Cornelia.

"Lick your pussy."

The witch and the prince smirked evilly, as the princess tried to lap at her own juicy cunt. However humans just weren't built that way.

"Stop. Now stuff giant nipples up my pussy."

Kallen watched, her eyes glazed over with lust, as the Second Princess of Britannia cupped her giant tits and pushed them up C.C.'s vagina. Centuries of sex had loosened her cunt very much, and the soft mound fit snugly into her hole.

C.C. looked down at Cornelia, like a hawk sighting a plump pigeon. She stroked her pet's hair.

"Stop. Now go bend down over the table like a slut."

Cornelia strutted over to the table and tossed her long hair to the side, as she bent over and wiggled her ass. Lelouch gulped, half-wanting to stop, half-wanting C.C. to tell him to do it. "What are you up to, C.C.?"

"Fuck her asshole, Zero." C.C. ordered as she pulled his prick towards Cornelia.

"But she's my-"

"It's her asshole, not her pussy." C.C. smiled as she pumped her soft hands against his wet babymaker.

Overcome with lust, Lelouch gently inserted a finger into Cornelia's asshole. She moaned loudly and hot ass-juices leaked out of her rosebud. Lelouch pumped two fingers into her, before sliding his ready-to-erupt, monster cock into her. His eyes widened. He smirked.

"So, who has the Second Princess of Britannia had up her ass before this? Huh Cornelia? Acting like a hard-ass general; you're just a slut beneath all those covers." Lelouch said cruelly. He fucked her harder. She moaned. "Was it Guilford? Your little lovesick puppy? Or perhaps you enjoy more seasoned men, like Dalton? It couldn't have been Schneizel, could it? Do you enjoy having your brothers fuck you? Well Cornelia?"

Kallen gasped at Lelouch's words. They were cruel, but it was making her even hornier. She pumped her finger harder into her own hole.

"Want some help, Kallen?"

C.C. smirked as Kallen jumped. She had approached the redhead from behind, and grabbed her giant breasts. C.C. licked and kissed Kallen's neck, and inserted a finger into her rosebud. Kallen moaned, finger-fucking herself even harder.

Meanwhile, Lelouch drove himself with a frenzy into Cornelia's ass. He felt his orgasm coming up soon. As a final cruel streak, Lelouch ordered," Stop being C.C.'s pet now and return to being conscious Cornelia."

He laughed evilly as Cornelia regained conscious and realized her position. But she was too horny to fight back.

"You fucking-oh more!-sonuvabitch!-harder!-I'm going to-ugh...more!-tear you apart-Oh! OHH!"

Cornelia cried out as she felt Lelouch's hot cum shoot into her asshole as he slumped onto her.

"You like that, Cornelia?" he whispered evilly into her ear.

"Fuck you."

C.C. surveyed her work. Kaguya was still sprawled on the table. Cornelia and Lelouch had landed on the floor. Kallen just had another orgasm and was collapsed by her feet.

She smirked as she removed the hidden camera she had stuck onto a wall when they entered. Something to blackmail Lelouch with...

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes. Violent violet eyes mirrored his own. _Uhh...shit. Cornelia._

He lunged for the door. It was locked._  
_

Outside Jeremiah listened contently as his prince yelped in pain. That would teach the bastard to leave him out again.

_

* * *

_

Kallen looked away from Kaguya as the little girl continued to chatter endlessly about how wonderful Zero-sama was at sex.

"I can't wait to have his baby!" she cheered.

"I thought you said you were on a pill..." Kallen stopped, looking at her horrified.

"I lied." Kaguya cackled. (Poor Lelouch...)

* * *

Ugh...I had such a bad case of writer's block doing this...it was awful. Sorry for the delay. Everything just came out wrong and then my computer crashed... Anyway, haha, Kaguya loses her virginity before Kallen does!

For those of you knowing what I'm talking about, it's tomorrow.


	4. Loli Night

Male: Zero

Females: Kaguya, TianZi, Anya*, Euphie

AU: where everybody high up in the BK already know Zero's identity so Kaguya and the lolis can have their fun without Lelouch's Zero mask

*This Anya is the real Anya, not Marianne as Anya. Cuz that would be disgusting.

I would just like to add that writing this was very uncomfortable for me because I feel...perverted writing about little girls having sex. I don't endorse such things in any way, shape, or form. So please don't ask for anymore one-shots with TianZi or Anya or Nunnally in them. They're just too young. As for Kaguya...well it's Kaguya (not saying that it's not wrong, it's just...Kaguya!).

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Forbidden City, TianZi's Chambers...**

"And so that's how my darling Zero-sama beat up those evil Britannians!" Kaguya finished boasting to young Empress TianZi. The two girls, along with Princess Euphemia had decided to host a sleepover for the three of them, and tell stories. Just a normal occasion for some girls with abnormal lives.

"Oh my. He's so very brave, just like XingKe." TianZi exclaimed, her little hands over her mouth. The little Empress' long hair was still up, only capped with little pink pieces of silk. She wore Mandarin-style golden silk pajamas and was hugging her giant panda plushie.

Right next to her, on the impression in the ground, padded with squishy pillows, was the pink-haired Britannian princess. Euphemia wore a lacy cotton slip that ended right above her knees. Her pink hair was put up in a draping updo.

Euphemia giggled. "Yes Zero is very courageous and dashing! He's the reason the Black Knights have been so popular and successful after all. And the reason why the whole world is moving with us!"

"Of course!" Kaguya cheered, standing up. She held up her mug of hot cocoa,"To our savior, Zero!"

"To Zero!" The other two girls cheered. The masked messiah was out in the banquet still receiving congratulations and admirers after driving the Britannian forces back from the Chinese Federation.

"And my darling husband as well!" Kaguya added, with an adorable grin, before plopping back down. Her long dark hair was up in a ponytail, tied by a giant red ribbon. She wore a not-so-childish pink nightgown that was made of sheer gauze-like material. It stopped above her knees and revealed her shoulders. The nightgown was held up by two magenta strings that attached to a matching magenta collar. It was quite...revealing.

"Oh, you're married, Kaguya?" TianZi blinked in surprise. She learned forward eagerly. "What's it like? Is Zero kind to you? Was it arranged? Do you like being with him? Do you know who he really is? Or what he looks like?"

Kaguya smiled happily, anxious to brag about her love. "Marriage is so amazing! Of course he's very kind to me! And we chose to get married ourselves, not let some lecherous old men dictate our lives! I love being with my darling Zero, and of course I know who he is! He's so very handsome and wonderful!"

TianZi's eyes widened in interest and curiosity. "Who is he? Can you tell me?"

Euphie shot Kaguya a warning look. Kaguya grinned back at her. "It can't hurt. The Empress is going to be traveling with us anyways, and all the major generals already know. They're also the only ones who are allowed access to her, AND XingKe is loyal to the Empress, not Zero, so it would be a wonderful gesture of trust!"

Euphie sighed. "Fine. I can't stop you if you really wanna tell her, but I did try to warn you."

"Come closer, Empress." Kaguya beckoned at the little girl. She then started whispering in her tiny ears...

* * *

**The Banquet...**

"Finally, it's over!" Lelouch sighed from inside his Zero mask to C.C. "All those stuffy old bores who have so much power and can't do a single thing...it's all I can do to keep from having them executed."

"If you did so, you'd lose the trust of the Chinese people." C.C. replied as they strolled down a richly decorated red and golden hallway towards their bedroom. "Getting rid of the traitorous eunuchs was a symbol enough for them; killing off the lords that they have followed for generations, no matter how incompetent and corrupted, would only cause a ripple of worry that you might indeed be a murder-happy radical."

"Indeed." Zero agreed. "Unfortunately, as well. Now where did Euphie go? I thought I told her not to wander, especially in such a large palace."

"She's at the Empress' sleepover." C.C. answered, smirking at him. "Weren't you even listening when she was talking to you?"

"No, because that idiot Gino was running his mouth the whole time, and I could barely hear XingKe's plans for the present." Lelouch growled.

C.C. twirled in her qi pao and stopped at their door. She smiled, evilly. "You should go fetch Euphie from the Empress' place. After all, we want her to be safe and all that. She is a key to getting more Britannian allies on our side. I'll wait for your return."

Zero blinked in surprise as the witch shut and locked the door in his face. "What are you up to, C.C.? Let me in!"

"Oh dear, you better not shout too much or somebody is going to see that the great and oh-so-mighty Zero got shut out of his own room by his girlfriend." C.C. teased through the door. "Now go."

Muttering under his breath, but with no other choice, Zero reversed his path, heading towards the Empress' room.

Inside their room, C.C. called Kaguya. "He's coming. The rest is up to you."

Kaguya's voice was filled with excitement and joy. "Thank you C.C.! I'll be sure not to disappoint!"

* * *

**The Empress' Room...**

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

"Oh my. I wonder who that could be this late in the night?" Kaguya wondered out loud, a finger at her mouth, quizzically. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Zero. May I come in?" A muffled but still familiar voice responded.

"Oh! Zero-sama! Please do come in!" Kaguya called, while positioning herself so that he could get the best view of her.

"What are you doing, Kaguya?" Euphie and TianZi asked at the same time. Kaguya winked in response at them.

The door slid open. The masked messiah walked in, his boots lightly clicking against the mat floor. When he reached the depression in the floor filled with cushions, he gulped. Kaguya was splayed across the floor in a see-through nightie with roses spread around and was sucking on a stick of dark chocolate.

"Oh! Kaguya is so happy that her darling Zero came to see her!" she said, in a low and hopefully seductive tone. "Does Darling like what he sees?"

"Kaguya!" Zero exclaimed, startled. "What are you doing?"

Kaguya giggled and got up before throwing herself onto her love. "Why silly Lelouch, I'm preparing a special night for us all as a commemoration for you beating back those Britannian bullies! We're going to teach Euphie and the Empress the art of love, tonight!"

"That art...of love...?" Lelouch, Euphie, and TianZi repeated, unsure that they actually heard her right.

"YES! As in the sweet forbidden act that truly brings two lovers together; the fruit of love that makes the lovers as one!" Kaguya said, dreamily. She smiled cutely at Zero. "And since everybody here already knows your identity, we can have fun without being blindfolded! Unless...Darling likes doing that?"

"Wait, Kaguya-"

Kaguya let go of Zero's neck and slid down his body, before kneeling in front of him, her mouth positioned dangerously close to his babymaker. She reached under his jacket and grabbed the top of his pants, before Lelouch grabbed her little hands.

"Kaguya! What did you mean that 'everybody here already knows my identity'?" Zero asked, looking down at Kaguya's eager face.

"We told the Empress because she's a main player too, right?" Kaguya explained. "Don't worry! Both Euphie and the Empress need to be taught in the ways of love, and Darling, you're the perfect person to tutor them!"

"I need to be tutored in the ways of love?" Empress TianZi wondered. "But isn't that supposed to happen after one gets married?"

Kaguya winked. "Well two of us are married here, so it'll work out all right!"

Euphie stood up."But Kaguya, I'm Zero's-"

"But you're not full-blooded, right?" Kaguya cut down Euphie's protest. "And this is what royal families do all the time, anyways."

Not waiting for another response, Kaguya jumped up and pulled off Lelouch's Zero mask.

"Kaguya!"

Giggling, Kaguya brought Lelouch's face close to hers, and kissed him. Her little tongue found it's way into his open mouth, and somehow, his reciprocated.

Lelouch felt his face get hot. Although it still felt very wrong, his body was starting to say, 'Yes.' He almost protested when he felt Kaguya let go. The dark-haired girl skipped over to Euphie and TianZi.

"Come on!" Kaguya giggled.

* * *

**A Few Moments Later...**

Lelouch breathed heavily as Kaguya pushed him back against the cushions. She held his hardening dick in her hand and was teaching TianZi what to do with it.

"And then when it's nice and slippery, you move your hands up and down it." Kaguya demonstrated, causing Lelouch to let out a slight groan. She giggled at his response. "My darling really likes this, don't you?"

Lelouch glared at her, but she just giggled and licked the pink tip of his penis. Sweet yet salty precum was oozing out. Lelouch moaned, gently.

"Here, Empress, you try!" Kaguya said, smiling. She wrapped TianZi's small hands around Lelouch's growing shaft, and the little Empress slowly moved her two hands up and down Zero's cock. Kaguya surveyed her new pupil's work. Lelouch's face was flushed, his breathing deepened, his member covered in glistening, thick precum. TianZi seemed to be getting wet as well, as she shifted her legs several times, uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Euphie was watching, feeling shocked but horny at the same time. As if in a trance, her nightgown somehow fell to the floor, leaving the princess in her white bra and thong. It had been a while since she'd felt this way. Not since the last night she spent with Cornelia, in fact.

"Lelouch..." Euphie moaned softly. She moved towards her half-brother, dazed, overcome by her lust. Kneeling down before him, next to TianZi, Euphie grabbed his pole from TianZi's hands and greedily started swallowing the thick and long phallus. Lelouch let out a surprised but pleasured groan. Euphie's long pink hair had come loose and was tickling the sensitive area around his balls.

Next to them, Kaguya giggled. She reached around the Empress and pulled down Euphie's moist thong. The princess gasped, but kept Lelouch's cock in her mouth. She tried to grab at her panties, but Kaguya had already pulled them down to her knees. Euphie's wet cunt and tiny asshole stuck right in front of TianZi's face.

"Kaguya!" Euphie's muffled voice cried, through Lelouch's penis.

"Kaguya!" TianZi squealed, covering her eyes.

Ignoring the princess' pleas, Kaguya pointed out Euphie's vagina to TianZi. "See how it's all wet? It's because she's horny. Lick it, Empress."

TianZi paused, unsure. Suddenly, Kaguya's hand pushed her head forward, and TianZi's nose was buried right in the soft petals of Euphie's love canal.

Euphie gasped but shifted her hips so that TianZi's face was buried deeper. TianZi struggled for a bit, but Kaguya's hand held her firmly.

"Lick her."

Without a choice, the Empress tentatively stuck her tongue out and took a lick. The juice was sour and sweet, very aromatic. She took another tentative lick. Euphemia's juices covered her face, her delicate scent filled her little nose. Feeling strange, TianZi started lapping, willingly, as Euphie moaned around Lelouch's dick.

Sure that TianZi and Euphie were enjoying themselves, Kaguya smiled at her darling as he was panting heavily.

"Are you enjoying this, Darling?" Kaguya asked, sitting down on his chest. Her tiny vagina was positioned right by his deeply exhaling mouth.

Lelouch seemed too absorbed in the pleasure that his younger sister was giving him to answer her. Kaguya leaned in, her head cocked at an angle, as if confused as to why he wasn't paying attention to her. Then suddenly, his hands gripped her small, white thighs, and scootched her slit right in front of his face.

Overcome with desire, Lelouch ripped off Kaguya's flimsy nightie. She wasn't wearing a bra or any panties.

"You're so slutty, Kaguya." Lelouch reprimanded, in a normal tone, before feasting up her soaking pussy. He was now sure that Kaguya had planned this. Her vagina was shaved smooth, and a delicate peach scent seemed to be wafting from her juices as he licked them from her. Kaguya wiggled in pleasure, as he gently probed her delicate asshole with a finger, while devouring her pussy. His other hand was resting on her tiny chest, brushing against her hard, red nipples.

On the other end, TianZi and Euphie were both giving Lelouch lots of head. TianZi stretched her tiny mouth open and was swallowing his giant pole like a pornstar. Euphemia was slurping on his balls, while fingering herself.

That was when the door slid open.

_Fuck! _Lelouch thought angrily to himself. His mask wasn't even nearby. He had to come with an explanation, and quick! Hopefully it was somebody who already knew his identity...or actually, not.

**_Click._**

_Huh?_

Lelouch stopped lapping at Kaguya's little vagina to see who the newcomer was. It was Anya.

"Oh! Anya! Why don't you join us?" Kaguya asked, impatiently. She wanted to feel Zero's hot tongue plunge back into her love canal.

Anya was wearing a striped nightie. Her camera phone was in her hand, as usual.

"Join you?"

"Yes, Lady Anya!" TianZi piped in. "It's really fun and feels so good!"

Anya surveyed the area. Lelouch's red face was under Kaguya's naked body. The Chinese Empress and the 3rd Britannian Princess were both sucking him off.

"I don't think there's any room for me." Anya said, matter-of-factly. She turned to leave.

"No wait!" Euphie called, removing Lelouch's heavy sacs from above her open mouth. She ran towards the knight, her breasts bouncing in her bra. "There is room. Lock the door."

Anya obeyed and returned to the pink-haired princess.

"Now remove your clothes, Anya." Euphie ordered in her princess tone.

Anya looked at her, before obeying again. The knight wore striped pink and black undies and no bra. Her breasts were tiny, save for her rather large cherry nipples.

Euphie smiled. Anya wasn't Cornelia, but she would do.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had resumed sucking up Kaguya's leaking juices. His finger now gently penetrated her little rosebud. Kaguya moaned, her high and sweet voice echoing in the room. His other hand was tweaking her tight red nipple. TianZi had taken over sucking him off, and her small mouth made for a tight, but very hot and wet blowjob. It felt better than fucking.

Lelouch felt close. He groaned as TianZi was now massaging his sensitive balls. Knowing that he was close to cumming, Lelouch deliberately sucked and gently bit Kaguya's clit. She cried out in pleasure and started to thrust in his mouth. Sensing that she was about to cum, Lelouch coated his finger with her dripping juice before harshly pumping it back into her asshole.

"Ahhh!" Kaguya yelped in pain and pleasure. "Zero! More! Please!"

Lelouch smiled deviously as he pumped his finger inside the super tight rosebud and sucked on her swollen clitoris. Kaguya was cumming all over his face, her steamy juices running down his skin.

Next to them, Euphie was on all fours, as Anya finger-fucked her asshole. The knight's face was under Euphie's sopping valley. Her other finger was pumping in and out of the princess' fuck hole as Euphie's juices dripped onto her face.

"Deeper, Anya!" Euphie ordered, moaning. "And suck my nipples!"

The little knight shifted so that both hands could still finger her princess' holes, and her mouth could reach Euphie's giant nipples.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Princess?" Anya asked nonchalantly, before closing her mouth around the giant boobies. Euphie's body was pressing down on her.

"Uuugh..."

Lelouch smirked. Cum was leaking from Kaguya's holes as she breathed heavily on the cushions. He stood up and scooped the little Empress into his arms.

"Do you feel good, Empress TianZi?" Lelouch asked, a devious smile on his face. The little Empress was looking at him, a little intimidated.

"Yes." TianZi replied.

"I'll make you feel even better." Lelouch said as he strode over to her bed before depositing the petite white-haired girl onto it. He swiftly pulled off her pajamas and underwear.

"What a beautiful snatch." Lelouch commented, intentionally watching the Empress' face go red. He licked it. "Delicious too."

Lelouch continued to enjoy feasting from the Chinese Empress' virgin pussy as she mewled from pleasure. Suddenly her body jerked, and she moaned.

"Bad girl. You came already." Lelouch reprimanded. TianZi was lost in the sweetness of her orgasm and unaware of her surroundings. "I'll punish you later."

Leaving the Empress on her bed, Lelouch strode over to his younger sister and knight. Anya's hands were working awkwardly to satisfy both of Euphie's holes, while her mouth was latched to Euphie's giant tits.

"Move your fingers, Anya. I'll take over here." Lelouch ordered. The pink-haired knight obeyed, and focused on devouring her princess' soft breasts.

His cock was still large and hard, but unsatisfied. Lelouch sucked from Euphie's asshole only to reel back in surprise. "You're quite loose here, Euphie. Have you ever had a cock in you before?"

Euphie shook her head violently as she moaned from Anya's ministrations.

"Liar." Lelouch said, calmly. He rubbed his dick a few times in Euphie's open rosebud before pushing it in. Tight, but not virgin tight. "I'll have to show you what happens when you lie to Zero."

Grunting, Lelouch thrusted deeply and harshly. Euphie's body moved with him. "If you haven't had a phallus in here before, Euphemia li Britannia, then why does my monster cock fit in here so well?"

Euphie was crying out in pleasure. "I...I..."

"Don't tell me you and Gino have fucked before?" Lelouch said, cruelly as his meatstick continued to pulverize her cockcave. "Or maybe it was Scheizel? Are you this hot for your brothers?"

Euphie shook her head vigorously. "Corn...Cornelia..."

"Cornelia has a penis?" Lelouch said, stopping for a moment.

"No! She's used vibrators there on me before! Please don't stop!" Euphie cried.

Resuming his violent thrusting, Lelouch smirked. That was a useful bit of information to have. Euphie was moaning very loudly now. He knew she was close to cumming. Reaching under, he pushed a finger into her vagina as he continued to thrust in her butt.

"So disgusting. Being turned on by electronics and your own full blood sister." Lelouch commented. "Anya, milk the little whore."

Anya stopped sucking and started pulling down on Euphie's nipples. Euphie yelped in pain, but seemed to be enjoying it. Grinning, Lelouch thrust in, harder and harder. Euphie's body shook. The princess shouted before cum gushed out from her hole. She was spent. Euphie collapsed to the ground.

"How inconvenient." Lelouch said, looking down at his half-sister before his gaze turned to the naked knight before him. "You'll have to satisfy me then."

Anya looked back calmly at him. Lelouch shivered, not from fear, but from anticipation of making the cold and quiet girl before him cum.

Lelouch pushed Anya against the wall. His tongue traveled from the nape of her neck, all across her little breasts, down her belly, and into her pink patch. Then he reeled back for the second time.

A dildo was already buried in Anya's pussy.

"Where did this..." Lelouch suddenly understood. Euphie's fetish for dildos. "Where's the controller?"

Anya pointed at the remote by Euphie. Lelouch quickly grabbed it and turned the setting all the way to high. Now the dildo's vibrations could be heard.

Anya's breathing grew heavier. Her face was flushed and she was staring pointedly at the floor. Lelouch smirked. Kaguya and TianZi had both recovered, and the Japanese girl was kissing her fellow loli on TianZi's bed. Grabbing Anya, Lelouch went to the bed and grabbed Kaguya, before firmly kissing her.

Kaguya returned Lelouch's heavy kissing, her breasts heaving. Lelouch licked his lips. "Anya, get on all fours. Turn your pussy to where I can see it."

Ignoring the Empress, Lelouch threw Kaguya back onto the bed before climbing on top of her. Anya's leaking cunt was right in front of him on the floor. Kaguya moaned, breathlessly in anticipation.

Without warning, Lelouch pushed into her vagina, although gently, as he knew she was still virgin. Euphie's cum and TianZi's saliva still lubricated his dick, and her walls were slippery and hot. Lelouch began to pump. Kaguya whimpered from the pain, but the full feeling of Zero's monster cock in her little snooch soon overtook the pain.

"Oh! Zero-sama!" Kaguya cried out in ecstasy. Lelouch was nailing her hard. He grunted. "Keep kissing Kaguya, Empress."

TianZi hurriedly obeyed. She opened her lips right above Kaguya's face when suddenly the dark-haired nympho grabbed her and stuck her own tongue into TianZi's mouth.

"Fuck." Lelouch heard Anya's voice right before the taffy-haired girl collapsed.

Knowing he was close to cumming, but unwilling to let TianZi go unpunished, an idea popped into Lelouch's head.

"Go grab that vibrator, TianZi." Lelouch ordered, pulling his hard length out of Kaguya. The girl cried out in protest, but Lelouch pinned her down. TianZi tentatively pulled the still vibrating dildo out of Anya's soaked cunt. She handed it to Lelouch.

"Mmm..." Lelouch licked some of Anya's juices off of the toy. She tasted very sweet. Too bad he wouldn't be able to get to her today. Grinning, he pushed the writhing dildo into Kaguya.

"N..no...no! I want you!" Kaguya protested, although still moaning.

"Consider this a lesson for being such a slutty and devious little girl." Lelouch said. He turned to TianZi and grabbed her. "And now to punish you for cumming so early..."

"Wait!" TianZi shouted. "I'm too small! You won't fit in me!"

"You'd be surprised how much the vagina can stretch to accommodate me." Lelouch smirked. Then he suddenly thrust his giant member up, into TianZi's open pussy.

"Ahh!" TianZi's screamed in pain. Realizing he'd been too harsh, Lelouch quickly gathered the white-haired girls lips into his own and kissed her.

"Shhh...you'll be fine."

Her flower was tight. Almost painfully so. Moving slowly, Lelouch gently thrust in and out, while still holding the petite Empress in his arms. Hot liquids were lubricating her canal, making it easier to move in. Lelouch felt very close now. Her tight cunt seemed to be milking the life out of his meat stick. Losing control, Lelouch bounched the Empress up and down his penis, as she cried out in pleasure now.

In front of them, Kaguya started to orgasm from the dildo. She moaned loudly and started to thrust the toy into her as she called out "Zero".

"Ohhh, ohhhh...so good!" TianZi screamed as her own pussy started to overflow with juices.

"You're such a horny little girl," Lelouch whispered into her ear before nipping it. "What would XingKe think?"

"Ughh...ughh...more..."

Laughing, Lelouch laid her on the floor and held up her thighs to provide easier access to her pussy. He continued to bang her until he felt his own sweet release explode into the tiny girl before him.

"No...don't...not in here..." TianZi mumbled before drifting between consciousness and sleepiness.

Unable to control himself, Lelouch gave one last thrust, his sperm squirting deep into her.

_So it seems I'll be the legit Emperor of Britannia and the Chinese Federation..._

_

* * *

_

C.C. sniggered. Lelouch's sexual appetite was quite voracious.

"Empress? Empress? Are you asleep yet?" a familiar voice called out.

C.C. stepped out from the closet to open the door, only a bit.

"Shhh...we're sleeping now, XingKe."

* * *

Alright guys. You know the drill. Review.

For those who know me from before and read my story, know that the next chapter will not be up for a little while because I have a very busy schedule the rest of this week. And for the next one-shot, I'm thinking about a Gino one-shot. We'll have to see.


	5. Deep Into the Knight

Here you are you bunch of whiny, demanding energy-sucking human-thingies. The next one-shot. Spent an entire day getting this done. Like I said last time, I'm not writing any more crap with Anya, Nunnally, or Tian Zi in it because it just makes me feel uncomfortable. But I think that this one will not disappoint. And I'm not sure if this one-shot is canon to my story so let's pretend it's not but it is very close to the omake I wrote in Chapter 35.

Male: Gino

Females: Milly, Euphie, Kallen, C.C.

* * *

_Archduke Gino Weinberg._

That was to be his title since the moment he was conceived. The closest you could be to royalty without actually being in the Imperial Family. Lucky him.

The blond knight knew he was a spoiled ingrate who was sheltered beyond belief. He knew he didn't know nearly enough about the world to be a ruling force in it (although who did?). He knew he was well-liked for his easygoing personality but not respected or feared, like his father was. Above all, he knew he would make a terrible Archduke of Britannia.

Gino knew many others in the world were much more fitting to become archduke… but because he was the eldest son of the current Archduke Weinberg, he would bear that privilege. He knew he should be grateful that he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, rather than born a Number and oppressed so miserably. He knew the Numbers suffered while he attended gallant parties and complained about the lack of cute and tough girls.

Gino wasn't meant to be nobility. He was raised in it, he was taught it's ways, he was surrounded by it. But he wasn't meant to be nobility and he knew himself best. He was too noble to be a noble. He was too airheaded to influence others from the shadows. He was too everything a noble should not be, and not enough everything a noble should. And that was fine with him. Because now he was a Knight of the Round, or to be more precise, the Knight of Three. Second most powerful Knight and one of the few actually trusted by His Majesty. And he had achieved all of this through sheer skill and willpower, not through Daddy's money and influence as many liked to believe. But what others believed didn't bother him. He knew who he was and how he got to be there and that was enough for him.

The knight shook his head as he strolled through the corridors of Palace Britannia. It was too late to complain about his birthright. He had accepted it, for the woman he loved, and that was that.

"Mmmmm...uh! Uhhhhhh!"

Gino blushed. Even though the walls and doors of the palace were extremely thick and solid, he could still hear Empress Villetta's moans from down the hall. No doubt the Emperor was with her.

_Why am I here again?_

Gino looked around. No matter how many times he visited the palace, he still got lost. And since the Emperor didn't like having too many servants or guards around, he'd often get lost without a single person around to ask directions from.

_Darn it, Euphie! Next time you're drawing me a map to Empress Milly's room!_

Earlier that day, Euphie had been struck with the urge to go see Milly, when they were still in bed. Of course there was no stopping the Princess/Archduchess, which is why, hours later, Gino had ended up getting lost on his way to pick up his wife.

"Oh oh oh...faster! And go in harder!"

_Is this really where the ruler of Britannia lives or a freaking brothel?_

As he turned a corner, Gino heard another pleasured cry coming from a slightly ajar door. Unable to resist, Gino took a peek.

The room was humongous and trimmed in gold and beige. On a cream-colored couch, Empress Kallen and Euphie chatted as they sipped tea. The moaning was coming from the giant canopied four-poster bed in the back of the room.

"Oh! I'm so close! Harder!"

Gino felt his cheeks heat up. He was certain that that was Milly's voice. But then who was on the bed with her? And why were Kallen and Euphie acting so normally?

"Who's there?"

Kallen stood up, fingering her throwing blade. She would not stand for a peeping tom.

"It's just me." Gino pushed open the door and stood awkwardly with his hands in the air.

"Gino. What are you doing here?" Euphie asked innocently.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" Gino repeated, stunned. "It's dark outside already, Euphie! I was worried and came to pick you up!"

"Lies. He's just a nasty peeping tom." Kallen declared, teasingly.

A sweat bead formed on his forehead as Gino just stood there, hands in the air, trying to look harmless.

"Oh? Gino. What are you doing here?" A naked C.C. climbed off of the bed as Milly lay there basking in the aftermath of an orgasm.

"Uh..uh...uhhhhhhh...Empress C.C..." Gino gawked as the woman took a sip of tea and stood before him, completely nude. He caught himself and quickly turned away. "S-sorry for interrupting...uhhh...Euphie...I-I'll wait for you outside."

"Hold it there, big boy. That show wasn't for free." Milly said, as she too got up from the bed, complete naked as well and love juice leaking from between her legs. She noticed Gino's stare and smirked as she dipped a finger into her vagina and licked the finger clean. She then pushed her finger in again and offered the juice to C.C. Grasping the finger gently, C.C. licked it clean and looked slyly at Gino. "You're gonna have to pay for the show, Gino."

"Uhhh...what do you mean, Milly?" Euphie asked. Kallen just sighed like, 'here we go again...'

"Well Lelouch is busy with Villetta tonight and it's been so long since I had my little womb filled with somebody's manhood." Milly purred. "Toys and other women get boring after a while."

"You just slept with him two nights ago!" Kallen replied in a slightly angry tone. "Three if you count tonight! We can't just cheat on him!"

"Why not?" C.C. questioned in a bored tone. She checked her manicure. "Since he gets six of us, I'm sure Lelouch has counted on us to find some other boy-toy to play with when he's with somebody else. It's not like he married us just for the sex. Shirley and Kaguya, I can understand not wanting anybody but Lulu, but I since we're all here and horny..."

"You'll get him tomorrow night!" Kallen answered. "And Gino's already married to Euphie, who's here as well, C.C.!"

Euphie giggled. "Oh I don't mind sharing Gino. He's never minded sharing me either."

Kallen gaped at the innocent-looking pink-haired princess. She was at a complete loss for words.

Sensing that the fight had gone out of Kallen, Milly pounced and grabbed the redhead's giant breasts. Snickering softly, the blond stuck a hand into the bodice of Kallen's dress and pinched a nipple, causing Kallen to elicit a delicate moan.

Looking up at a shocked Gino, Milly smiled. "Kallen likes this sort of stuff but she's so proud and always has to play coy and get somebody to make her horny. As soon as she starts feeling lusty, she's like a cowgirl wanting a pony to ride."

"And it's rude to have a woman make the first move, Gino." C.C. added, smirking. "Why don't you get started on pleasuring Kallen?"

_Oh my god...Lelouch is going to cut off my balls when he learns about this..._

Despite his misgivings, Gino had been feeling aroused for quite a while now and most of his blood was circulating to his penis, not his brain. Getting an approving nod and smile from Euphie, Gino strode over to Kallen and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted the skirts of her dress but couldn't undo all the laces; thus he just ripped the soft fabric off of her, leaving her in a black shift, red thong, and black stockings.

"Uhhh...my dress..." Kallen whispered.

"I'm sure you can have plenty more made." Gino responded, as he pulled off her thong. It was very moist already. "And you like to play coy, don't you Kallen?"

"W-what?"

Gino held the panties right under her nose and smiled a little evilly. "These are really wet for some reason, Kallen. Was it just from Milly grabbing your breasts? Or were you enjoying her show with C.C. as well?"

"Nngh...don't be stupid..." Kallen replied, turning her head as Gino pulled her shift off. She noticed C.C. smirking at her as Milly helped Euphie out of her dress. "Who would...get horny from...those two sluts?"

"Sluts...eh?" Gino repeated, softly. He grinned at her before softly kissing her on the lips and trailing down her bare skin. He stopped at her twat and sat on the floor to admire the view. Kallen didn't shave down there, and a soft mound of red hair covered the entrance to her love canal.

"Uhhh!" Kallen cried out. Gino had plunged his tongue into her pussy without a warning. "No...no we shouldn't be doing this..."

Gino pulled his tongue out and looked at her, that same evil look still on his face. "So you want me to stop?"

Kallen hesitated. It had been a while since she had gotten off. And just her fingers didn't cut it anymore. "N-no."

Smirking as if he had expected the answer, Gino returned to licking the inside of Kallen's walls as she let out little unwilling mewls, his hands stabilizing her hips.

"Wow, Gino really changed, all of a sudden." Milly commented, as she licked Euphie's snatch.

The princess nodded conversationally. "Yeah. He always gets a little evil when he's feeling raunchy. I remember being a little scared on our wedding night at how different he got, but he was still gentle and considerate."

"I think we should join them." C.C. suggested next to Euphie on the sofa, as Milly gently ticked the insides of her slit.

Kallen was gasping out incoherent nothings as Gino's skilled tongue navigated her fuck hole and his fingers gently brushed up and down her clit. He pulled out again, as he sensed her being close.

"No! Don't stop!" Kallen cried. "I was so close!"

Gino snickered. "Was I that good? Or is your stamina that poor, Kallen? I want you to slurp on your cute little asshole before you get any release."

Completely sunken in lust, Kallen nodded and turned around as Gino lay back on the soft carpet. She squatted right over his face, her face red with embarrassment as C.C., Milly, and Euphie watched right in front of her.

"And how do you expect me to get my tongue past those delectable ass cheeks of yours, Empress?" Gino taunted. "I'll need you to spread them for me."

Silently snickering as the Empress pulled apart her butt cheeks and revealed her rosebud, Gino harshly grabbed her bottom and began ravishing Kallen's hole with his tongue. His fingers dug into her pussy and felt the slick warm lubricant she was dripping as he tongue-fucked her ass.

"Mmm...delicious...Huh?...Uh-uhhhhhh..." Gino pulled away from Kallen's backside as he felt a fiery and zealous warmth shoot up his body. He looked around to see Euphie, Milly, and C.C. all on their knees, licking his erect dick. Kallen had fallen face-forward on his body and was licking with them. "Ohhh...you ladies are such royal sluts..."

Feeling even more aroused, Gino fervently grabbed Kallen's ass and pulled apart the ass cheeks as her hands were now in front of her in the sixty-nine position. Ignoring her gentle cries of pain as he gripped her butt too hard, Gino sunk his tongue all the way into her sopping vagina, scooping all the juices he could into his mouth before leaving the orifice and sinking his tongue back it into her much tighter back door.

"Did you like that, _Second Empress Kallen_?" Gino asked, putting much emphasis onto her title. "I just injected your pussy liquids into your asshole with my tongue. Does it feel warm and wet? Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

Taking her cry and invigorated blowjob as a 'yes', Gino repeated the 'injection'. Drops of her juices fell out of her butt hole and cunt, onto her face. Feeling her cunt muscles spasm as his tongue re-entered, Gino knew she must be close and kept his wagging tongue in hole as a two fingers covered in her moisture entered her backdoor and pumped vigorously.

"Cumming!" Kallen cried out, ceasing her licking as Gino redoubled his efforts. She shook with pleasure before collapsing on him.

Gino had only a moment to savor his victory over Kallen's body before he felt a tight throat engulf his cock and two tongues licking his heavy sacs. The four girls licking his penis and Kallen's moans had already done a number on him and he groaned as Milly deep-throated him.

_Damn...she can suck!_

Grabbing Euphie, who was closest to his hands, Gino tenderly kissed his girl as he felt his semen shoot into Milly's mouth and onto her face.

Breathing heavily, Gino lay on the floor with Euphie kissing him back. She licked Kallen's juices off of him and stroked his face. Her soft hair seemed to envelope him as he rested.

Next to them, Milly gulped down Gino's spunk as C.C. grabbed her chin and stuck her tongue into Milly's mouth, stealing some of the warm seed. The green-haired witch licked her lips at the taste and held Milly's head as she licked the cum off of the blond's face.

"Mmm..we didn't even get a chance with him yet, Euphie." Milly complained as C.C. licked her face.

Euphie got up from her kissing. "Don't worry. He bounces back quickly."

As though trying to give weight to Euphie's statement, Gino sat up and smirked at Milly. "Well, Your Highness, it seems that you would like a turn next. If you'd permit it, I'd like to fuck you doggy-style on your royal bed."

"I-" Not even waiting for Milly's response, Gino picked her up, and flung the blond girl face down on her bed. The covers were already a little mussed from her earlier tryst with C.C.

"My, Gino. You get really raunchy when your horny, don't you?" Milly commented, sounding both surprised and suggestive.

"You should put that cute mouth of yours to work, Milly." Gino instructed as he inserted three fingers into her already soaked sperm-hole. "Like maybe pleasuring my cute little wife. Get her rosebud wet enough for me to stick my dick into after I'm done fucking you like an animal."

Giggling silently at Gino's one-eighty personality, Euphie stood in front of Milly, who was on all fours on the bed. The princess stuck out her butt and wagged it playfully in front of her brother's wife before sliding under Milly and kissing her as her tongue tried to lick out the remnants of Gino's semen. Hearing Milly muffle a moan as Gino grabbed the vibrator that C.C. had been working into the blond empress earlier and stick it into her cunt, Euphie slid her tongue out and slid farther up the bed so that Milly could suck on her giant soft breasts. As the blond girl lavished her big brown nipples, Euphie looked up at Gino to see her husband ram the vibrator into Milly's pussy and stick two fingers into her asshole.

"Lick her butt hole, Empress, not her giant tits." Gino rebuked as he slapped Milly's ass cheeks.

Muffling a cry on Euphie's hardened teats, Milly stopped sucking and waited as Euphie slid up farther under her. The pink-haired girl stopped as her mound lay right under the Empress and lifted her legs to wrap around Milly's neck so that the blond could have better access to her rosebud.

Gino smirked at the sight of Milly slurping on his wife's asshole and Euphie looking up at him, her large violet eyes closed in pleasure. Feeling that the Empress was wet enough, he pulled the vibrator out and rammed into her cum dump harshly. Savoring Milly's loud moans, Gino hit her cheeks again, not hard enough to actually hurt her, but hard enough for her to feel.

"Even though I'm fucking you like an animal, you should be more quiet, Third Empress." Gino gloated as he drove himself in harder. His hands groped her giant breasts and pinched the hard nipples. "The Emperor might be done with his Sixth Empress and hear your cries. What a disgrace if he found you being fucked like this on the bed you two make love in."

Milly whimpered in response, her tongue working hard on Euphie's butt hole.

"Well? Do you two make love in this bed?" Gino continued, enjoying Euphie's looks of passion from under Milly's hips. "Or does he just fuck you, shoot his seed in this sperm bottle and leave? Huh? Does he pinch your giant tits like I am doing now?"

"N-no...don't..." Milly moaned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't shoot there please...I'm not on a pill..."

"Hmmm..." Gino realized it would be bad if the Empress bore his child and not Lelouch's. "Then you'll have to beg nicely, Milly. Say 'Please don't shoot your seed in my dirty pussy, Lord Weinberg. I'd prefer your hot spunk in my tight little ass."'

"P-please don't shoot your s-seed in my dirty pussy, L-lord Weinberg. I-I..."

"I'd prefer your hot spunk in my tight little ass."

"I'd prefer your hot spunk in my tight little ass."

"Well you should have said so in the first place, my dear Empress." Gino smirked.

He pulled out his hardened dick and stuck it right into Milly's ass, enjoying her little squeak. "How does my penis compare to His Majesty's, My Royal Little Slut?"

"It's thicker. Not as long but thicker..." Milly answered, feeling ready to cum at Gino's dominant attitude. She was usually the dom in bed with Lelouch.

"Oh? Then I take it you're enjoying it, Your Majesty. Then get ready for that hot spunk shooting in your ass, like you begged for."

Driving himself harder and faster into her, Gino felt his balls tighten again, especially at the sound of Euphie slurping on Milly's abandoned cunt.

"Mmmph! Ohhhh..." Gino shot his load into the Empress. He kneaded her giant boobs together as hot liquid shot from the tip of his cock into her. She cried out one time before falling limp and rolling off of Euphie, Gino's semen leaking out of her ass.

"Gino..." Euphie moaned as her husband fell on her, his face landing between her legs, his babymaker resting on face. "I'm still horny..."

"Gimme a moment, baby. I'll bounce back." Gino whispered, feeling exhausted. He stiffened as he felt his wife take his limp cock into her mouth and start sucking, her deft little hands squeezing his spent balls.

Turning his head to the side, Gino watched in amusement as the First Empress, C.C., was sitting on top of Kallen's mouth, as though trying to suffocate the redhead in her snatch. Kallen's pussy had stopped leaking on the carpet and it looked as though the green-haired girl had cleaned up her sopping vagina a bit. The redhead was still wearing her black stockings as she audibly slurped from C.C.'s fuck hole. Noticing the vibrator that he had tossed onto the ground after getting Milly wet with it in Kallen's hands, Gino silently chuckled as the Second Empress stuck the vibrator into the First Empress' ass and the First Empress fell over in surprise before riding the mock cock enthusiastically while rubbing her own nipples. Fucking the First and Second Empresses was going to be a no-go today.

Feeling much more invigorated, especially with Euphie blowing him like a pro, Gino got up and tenderly pulled his wife to her feet. Enjoying her large innocent violet eyes staring up at him with the look that screamed 'Fuck me', Gino bent her over the bed and slapped her soft ass cheeks a few times, savoring her little "oh!"s of pleasure before sticking his hardened penis right into her rosebud without any foreplay.

"Uhhhh! Uh! Uh!" Euphie cried out, mostly from surprise. Her butt hole was very well lubricated already and Gino's giant cock seemed to pull her walls with him as he plunged in and out.

The knight hit his wife's butt with one hand as another pulled on her clit, while he pounded his hard meat deep into her hole. Milly had done a great job lubricating it and his babymaker had no problems sliding in and out of her tight tunnel.

"Mmmm...Gino! I wanna ride you!" Euphie cried out, suddenly. "This bending over is hurting my back."

Sighing Gino pecked a quick kiss to her back before sitting on the soft carpet, his dick erect and covered in her juices. Smiling sweetly, Euphie sank her asshole back onto his cock as she rode up and down, her breasts bouncing in front of his face. Gino grabbed a tit with his mouth as his hands grabbed Euphie's waist, and he thrust up to meet her every bounce.

"Ohhh! Gino! It feels so good!" The pink-haired princess cried out, as she stroked her own clit while Gino gently bit her nipples and drove his thick cock up into her. "We should do this more often!"

"Mmm...what a bad, slutty Euphie..." Gino murmured from her tits. "How should I punish you when we get home?"

"Leave a vibrator in me all day, tomorrow?" Euphie suggested.

"Maybe. I'll have to take you out all day then."

"Or a butt plug." Euphie giggled. "Or you could tie me up and make me watch you fuck a maid."

"Now that sounds nice..." Gino nuzzled her neck. "I'm about to cum again, My Lady."

"Then please shoot your nice hot seed up into me, My Lord." Euphie requested.

Grabbing her, Gino rolled her face down into the soft carpet and pumped harshly into his whimpering wife. He felt her walls tighten around his cock before his third orgasm finished and he fell onto the carpet, completely spent.

"Mmm...I didn't cum yet..." Euphie pouted, still facing the carpet, her ass in the air. "Oh!"

C.C. lay in front of her, obviously just finishing her orgasm. Kallen had gotten behind the princess and sunk the vibrator, still covered in C.C. and Milly's juices into her pussy.

"Go and lick that witch's snatch, Euphie." Kallen whispered in her ear.

Grinning, Euphie crawled forward in the same position to her sister-in-law's still sensitive and sopping cunt and began to feast.

* * *

"Mmm...did you enjoy my little surprise?" Lelouch asked C.C. as she cuddled against him, his doctor's coat flung on the floor.

"Oh yes!" C.C. replied, snuggling naked against his warm and slightly sweaty chest. "But still, lately you've been a little lackluster compared to Gino."

"Gino?" Lelouch repeated before it finally dawned on him that the moans he heard from Milly's room yesterday probably wasn't her just having a stomachache. It wasn't enough that he was fucking his little sister...

_I'm gonna neuter that guy..._

* * *

Ugh...writing this one-shot was hard. Mainly because I'm used to being in Lelouch's head but not Gino's. I didn't want to portray Gino as a pure airhead...I think he's much more than that given his past so it's much harder trying to imagine him in an orgy. Gino seems to be the type to have one girl, and stick to her no matter what (unless his parents beat the girl and then throw her out).

I chose Milly because I've always liked Gino x Milly and the two of them are almost like foils, Euphie because in my AU story Gino x Euphie is a MUST!, Kallen because I like to think that she ended up with Gino in canon, and C.C. because what can be greater than C.C. comparing Lelouch's technique to Gino's right in front of Lelouch? xD

Also, I'd like to address an issue somebody brought up. I am not sexist just because I write orgies where one man gets plenty of women. I have nothing against gay men and support gay marriage, but that doesn't mean I have to write yaoi. I don't mind yaoi, it's just not something I am comfortable writing about yet mainly because I don't understand all of the mechanics (yeah yeah, laugh all you want, it's the truth). And NO! I do not need a tutorial from everybody who reads this! As for why Kallen always gets butt sex...I don't know. I really do not. But she always gets sex from C.C. because (duh?) C.C. is sexually attracted to her.

So **gimme a review** and we'll talk about what to do with the next one-shot in a poll on this profile.


End file.
